


All Grown Up

by DardalionWrites



Series: Jaune the Porn Star [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dildos, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Running away from home after his dream of being a huntsman was denied, Jaune found himself living with Saphron and Terra. Years later, Saphron discovers just how Jaune has been paying his portion of the rent, while also discovering something carnal about herself at the same time! Her little brother isn't so little anymore.Commissioned Work





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned work, though the one commissioning it wished to remain anonymous.

 

 

 

“I’m going Saph, Terra. See ya later!”

“Bye Jaune!”

“See ya, kid.”

“Bye bye Uncle Jaune!”

Jaune swept back to pick up Aiden and nuzzle his face against the child’s making Saphron and Terra’s son squeal happily. “Look after your mothers, squirt. You’re the man of the house now.”

Aiden nodded with childish seriousness.

Terra made a happy, cooing sound.   

Saphron Cotta-Arc laughed and waved as her brother left the house. The moment he had, she slumped a little.

Two years. Two years now her little brother had lived with the two of them, from back before Aiden was born and even before she and Terra were officially wed. Two years that seemed to have passed so fast.

“Hey.” Terra touched her shoulder. “What’s wrong? You’ve been weird all morning.”

Trust Terra to see right through her. “I’m worried about Jaune.”

“What?” Terra laughed. “Whatever for? He’s doing great!” She paused, winced. “Did something else happen with your parents?”

“No, no. They’re still not talking with Jaune. Or he’s not talking with them. I’ve tried to get them to bridge the gap, but, well… Jaune really wanted to be a huntsman. When dad shot it down, he was crushed.”

“Hm. He’s done alright for himself, though. I mean, okay, the running away to live with us thing was a bit out there, but he’s not been a bother at all. He cleans up after himself, pays rent, babysits Aiden when we need him to. He doesn’t cook, but he’s willing to clean up, do chores and get the shopping for us.”

He was and more. Jaune had been desperate to convince them to let him stay and he’d certainly earned that and more. That wasn’t what bothered her, though.

“I just don’t like that he’s keeping secrets.”

“Keeping what now?”

“His job,” Saphron clarified.

“Saph. He’s an actor. He’s told you that.”

“I know that.” Jaune had needed a job when he came to live with them, and while Saphron had initially been surprised at how quickly he found one, he seemed to excel at it. Such wasn’t the problem. “Did you hear him over breakfast? He wouldn’t say what he was working on, who his co-actors were or anything. He’s just so evasive.”

“Maybe it’s required. Could be terms of the job, you know. Not give anything away.”

“Maybe…”

“Or he could be embarrassed.” Terra leaned over Saphron’s shoulder. “You won’t let me read that novel you’re working on.”

Saphron’s cheeks turned bright red. “It’s not finished…”

“Then let me read the scrap notes.”

“No. I don’t want you to see it until it’s do-” Saphron caught on. “Oh…”

“Oh indeed,” Terra said. “Maybe your brother is just shy about his performance. It’s his first movie, right? Even if he’s been working there for a while, he’s never starred in any blockbuster I’ve seen, so it must be a long production. Same way you don’t want to let us see your book until you’re certain it’s good, maybe he doesn’t want you to see him acting until it’s finished.”

“I guess you have a point.” Saphron laughed and rubbed her arm. “I’m being stupid, aren’t I?”

“You’re being a caring sister worried about her brother.” Terra kissed her cheek. “Don’t apologise for that. It’s cute.”

Saphron laughed and pushed her wife away. “Go on, you. You have work.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Terra scooped Aiden up and tickled his nose. “And you, buster, have a day with grandma and grandpa Cotta.”

Aiden gurgled happily.

Saphron saw her wife and son out of the front door and continued to wave until the two had driven away, Aiden still waving energetically at her through the car window. She made sure to do the same until they were fully gone. He’d be upset otherwise.

 _Maybe I am being a little silly,_ Saphron thought as she closed the door. _Jaune’s eighteen now. He’s not a little boy anymore._

Or little at all, really. Jaune had always been tall, but in a gangly kind of way. Growing from a teenager into a young adult had done wonders for him, helping him fill out in all the right places and making his features a little more angular. He still had the goofy smile and rough hairdo she’d come to live, but that was just how Jaune was.

“He’d tell me if something was wrong. He’s always so happy to go to work.” Saphron shook her head. “I shouldn’t interfere.”

A day of writing lay ahead, but first, as the only one who got to stay at home all day, she had some cleaning to do. Vacuuming the sitting room didn’t take long, nor did cleaning down the kitchen sides. Saphron hummed as she worked, dumping her and Terra’s laundry into the basket and then poking her head into her brother’s room.

Since he was sharing their house, his room was a little smaller than their own. He had a single bed with a deep blue bedsheet, a desk on the far wall, two wardrobes and a chest of drawers. There wasn’t much in the way of decoration, but Jaune had a few books and comics, one of which was strewn on the floor alongside some clothing.

“Guess some things never change,” Saphron said, kneeling down to pick the trousers and shirt up. “Just when I was thinking how mature you’ve become.” With a sigh, she picked up the comic as well, rolling her eyes as she saw it was the latest issue of X-Ray and Vav. “Typical.”

He was still her little brother, it seemed.

While she was bustling around and adding his clothing to the pile to be cleaned, she noticed the laptop on his desk. Not because it was unusual – it wasn’t – but because there was a little light still coming from it.

He hadn’t closed the screen properly and it was still on.

_Do I dare actually look at what my eighteen-year-old brother has been watching?_

Curiosity got the better of her. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she crept forward and tipped the cover open, sighing in relief when it wasn’t anything risqué. It was a video of some kind, paused. In it was a tall man in black suit trousers and a white shirt and tie and wearing a roguish smile.

“Jaune…?”

Saphron’s eyes lit up.

“Oh my God, it’s his movie!” She slapped a hand over her mouth and looked around, half expecting Jaune to come out the cupboard and cry about how she’d betrayed him. Nothing happened, of course. She’d watched him leave.

Still, this was his movie. Or a little of his acting – maybe a scene or audition. Despite knowing she shouldn’t, Saphron leaned a little closer and bit her lip. Jaune looked good in the scene. Really suave and sophisticated. The set was some kind of house, with Jaune having just come in the front door. He still had his jacket swung over one shoulder.

_Wow, he looks handsome in that…_

It wasn’t something she hadn’t thought before, but it was usually in a `looking from a distance` way and with a fond smile. Or something she said to pick him up when he was feeling down. Here, though? This wasn’t a man who needed to be told he was good looking.

This guy was sexy.

Saphron slapped a hand to her forehead. “I did _not_ just think that.”

But, to be fair, it was undeniable. Jaune looked hot on the screen. She wasn’t sure if it was effects, make-up or something else, but if he walked past her in the street, she’d turn to get a better look.

The urge to watch a little of the movie warred with her desire to be a good sister and not intrude on something Jaune was obviously shy about. Terra would be disappointed if she did. Then again, Jaune had left this out. Would he even notice if she watched it? Not if she brought the video back to the beginning afterwards.

“Just a little,” she eventually said, sitting down on the end of his bed. “Just enough to see how he’s doing. Maybe it’ll help me feel less worried about the goofball.”

Giggling to herself, Saphron reached out and pressed the play button.

The scene came back into focus immediately. Jaune walked into the house and looked around, catching sight of someone off camera. He smiled devilishly, a smile Saphron was sure she’d never seen him wear before.

 _He really is into this,_ she realised. And, if she were being honest, he was a good actor if he could pull something like this off compared to how he normally was.

When a woman in a red dress came in from the side, Saphron’s smile dipped a little.

It was the way the woman was looking at him that had her frowning. She was smiling, but not in a friendly way or even as a wife might to a husband in this little drama. Instead, she had a sultry smirk that dripped sensuality, and the way she swung her hips? It couldn’t have been mistaken for anything but seductive.

“Is Jaune acting in a romance or something?”

Her question was answered soon enough when the woman reached him, tangled her hand in his tie and then dragged her brother down for the _raunchiest_ make-out session Saphron had ever seen.

Her mouth dropped open. “JAUNE!” she yelled, almost as if her voice could reach through the screen and rebuke him. “What the hell!?”

He didn’t hear her obviously. His jacket went flying, tossed away as he embraced the woman and leaned into the kiss, tilting his head and running a hand down the small of her back. Saphron’s face turned a bright red but she couldn’t quite stop watching.

_Definitely a romance. Oh my God, where did Jane learn to kiss like that?_

When the woman’s hands reached down and began to tug Jaune’s shirt out of his slacks, Saphron’s hackles rose. “H-Hey. That’s a little bit far, isn’t it?”

Jaune obviously didn’t agree. He strode forward and pinned the woman against a wall, kissing her fiercely as her hands ran up and down his chest and Saphron watched, mortified. The woman’s legs wrapped around Jaune’s hips, locking her in place as they made loud and obvious moans.

“Is this a…?”

She didn’t get to finish.

Pulling the woman off the wall, Jaune walked her by the camera and into a bedroom. He tossed her down on the bed, pulled off his shirt and then placed one knee on the edge of the mattress, smiling like he was the devil himself. A sexy, toned and muscled devil.

The woman in the movie certainly agreed with her. She came forward on hands and knees, rubbed Jaune’s stomach and then _dragged_ her nails down towards his belt. Her fingers worked at the buckle, undoing it and then drawing the belt out with agonising slowness.

“Is she…? No way…” Saphron leaned closer, eyes wide. “Jaune’s an actor in a porn movie?”

It was undeniable by now. Obvious from the way the woman slowly popped the top button of his pants and dug her hand inside, _feeling_ her brother right there, on his crotch. Saphron swallowed and tugged at her blouse. It was ridiculously hot all of a sudden.

With a sudden movement, the woman brought her hand down, popping the other buttons.

Jaune’s boxers were revealed, along with a noticeable bulge.

The woman slipped her fingers into the boxers, ready to draw them down.

Saphron leaned forward.

She bit her lip, watching his boxers dip slowly down. She couldn’t breathe.

_Do it. Take them off…_

The front door _slammed_ open.

“Saph!” Jaune yelled from downstairs. “I forgot my wallet. Have you seen it!?”

Slamming the laptop shut and burying her red face in the clothes she’d picked up for laundry, Saphron fled his bedroom before he could make his way up the stairs. She passed him as he reached the top, hiding her face from view.

“Hey Saph, have you- H-Hey. Are you okay!?”

“Oh, yeah. Fine!” She was not. She was anything but. “H-Have a nice day at work, Jaune.”

Jaune watched with a confused expression as she hid herself in the laundry room.

“What’s up with her?”

 

* * *

 

 

Her brother was a porn star.

Jaune was a porn star.

Jaune was having sex for money, in movies, with random women.

Saphron couldn’t wrap her head around that.

Terra and Jaune chatted away over the dinner table, simple and little topics like traffic, local news or the latest gossip. It was casual. As it always was. As Saphron wasn’t. While the two of them continued to talk, she stared down at her plate, which was still mostly full. She didn’t have the appetite for it.

“Talking of movies,” Terra said, leaning one elbow on the table and her chin atop her hand. “When will we be able to see you in one of yours?”

Saphron went as stiff as a post.

“Maybe one day,” Jaune teased. His smile, his grin, was just a little too confident. In Saphron’s mind, his current outfit was replaced by black suit trousers and a white shirt, and then, in slow motion, the shirt was removed.

Saphron looked down and forced some beef into her mouth. What the hell was she doing? Had she just _undressed_ Jaune with her eyes? Undressed her own brother?

“Can’t tell us anything?”

“Nothing yet,” he said. “Nothing I’d feel comfortable telling you.”

“You tease.” Terra laughed, and so did Jaune. “What about co-stars, then? You meet any nice women you might be able to get close to.”

Jaune’s smirk grew. “You could say that.”

The clatter of Saphron’s fork slipping from her fingers echoed through the dining room, bringing the conversation to a sudden halt. All attention turned to her as she froze, nerveless fingers shaking.

“Saph, you alright?” Terra asked.

“She was red earlier today,” Jaune said. “You’re not coming down with a fever are you?”

“A-Ah. Maybe!” Saphron laughed awkwardly. Loudly. Her eyes couldn’t lock onto Jaune’s. They kept dipping lower. She forced them to look over his shoulder instead, at the wall behind him. “I think my appetite isn’t all there. I-I’ll just clean up. You keep eating. Don’t mind me.”

“You sure?” Jaune made to stand. “I can help-”

“Don’t help me!” Saphron warded him away like he had a knife. “I- Um. I don’t want you to catch what I have. How could you make your movies if you got sick? Ha ha.” She backed away. “I… I think I need to go for a lay down.”

She fled before they could ask more questions.

Before her treacherous brain could lead her even further astray.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The digital clock on the side struck twelve and Saphron was still wide awake.

Terra had fallen asleep a good hour back and was quietly breathing beside her, rolled onto her side with her back to Saphron. In turn, Saphron was laid flat on her back staring up at the ceiling and waiting for sleep to take her.

It never did.

Quietly, she pulled the covers up and rolled out of bed. Dressed in satin pyjama bottoms and a cotton top, Saphron slipped her feet into a pair of slippers and crept out of the room. Terra was used to one of them having to wake up for Aiden’s crying, so she didn’t stir from Saphron’s quiet footsteps, or the soft closing of the door.

 _Maybe a midnight snack will help,_ Saphron thought, creeping down the corridor past both Jaune and Aiden’s rooms. _It can’t hurt at this point._

The downstairs was dimly lit by ambient light from kitchen appliances and the moonlight shining through the thin curtains of a nearby window. It was more than enough to go by, though she had her scroll out just in case for a little extra light. Laying it down on the side, Saphron pulled the fridge open and looked through it.

Hunger wasn’t her real problem, though. With a sigh, she closed the fridge and laid her forehead against the door, trying to gather her thoughts.

Jaune, her little brother, was a porn star.

It shouldn’t bother her. Like Terra said, he was an adult now. Quite literally since he was eighteen years old. He could do whatever he wanted, _whoever_ he wanted. It wouldn’t have bothered her at all if he’d come home with a girlfriend, so she wasn’t sure why this did. If he could get paid for it and wanted to, then fine. It was none of her business.

Except… it was all her business.

He was her little brother.

_What if he’s only doing it because we asked him to help with the rent? Did we push him to this?_

He didn’t _seem_ upset about work, though. If anything, he was proud when he spoke of it. What little he’d tell them before going all mysterious. He never said what movies he was working on and gave the excuse that it would be embarrassing to take his sister and his sister’s girlfriend to see a movie he was starring in.

She could see why now.

“Maybe I need to stop thinking like his big sister,” she said out loud. “It’s his decision and he likes what he does. I should support him, even if that means pretending I don’t know.” It was what he obviously wanted; her and Terra in the dark.

He was a _good actor_ as well from what she’d briefly seen.

Incredibly passionate.

 _No!_ Saphron’s eyes grew wide and she banged her head against the fridge door three times. _No, no, no. Don’t think of what you saw. Don’t think about your brother making out with some strange woman, or what probably came next._

Easier said than done. The scene had plagued her all day, making dinner the most awkward affair ever and turning her into an embarrassed mess whenever Jaune so much as looked at her. If this continued, he was going to figure out something was wrong.

Knowing Jaune, he’d jump to the wrong conclusion and think she hated him.

He tended to do that.

“I’m the problem,” she decided. “Jaune is fine. Terra is fine. Aiden is… well, a kid. The only one who has an issue here is me. Get over it, Saph.” She bumped her head against the fridge again. “You need to get over it.”

How? That was the question.

She couldn’t confront Jaune about it; he wanted it kept a secret and, to be honest, she didn’t feel brave enough to broach that conversation anyway. Just ignoring it was for the best, but that depended on her ability to do just that. It was crazy and constantly on her mind. She kept wondering what happened next in the interrupted video.

“I… I could watch it…”

The words slipped out without conscious thought and Saphron was horrified by them. No. Absolutely not. That was totally wrong. What was she even thinking?

But…

It was an idea.

Maybe she was just so bothered because she was making it worse than it was. Porn was acting, nothing more. She’d seen porn before and never had a problem. Some was nice; most was just naked bodies slapping against one another. Boring.

Would Jaune’s become like that if she just got it out her system? It might.

_Familiarity breeds contempt. It’s only awkward because I’m not used to the idea. So… why not get used to it?_

It wasn’t like she was going to get turned on by it or anything; this was her brother.

Decision tentatively made, Saphron poked her head out the kitchen to make sure it was safe and then crept her way to the sitting room. The TV was on standby, the little red light blinking at the bottom. Sitting down awkwardly on the biggest sofa, Saphron used the remote to turn it on, then quickly pulled the volume down to a low level. Enough that no one upstairs would be able to hear it.

There’d be a lot of explaining to do if someone saw her watching this.

_Am I really going to watch my little brother have sex with another woman?_

No. She was going to watch her little brother _act out_ a scene. It was different.

Searching his name on her scroll, Saphron had to blanch at how popular he apparently was. It was a fake name, of course, but the fake name she’d seen on the video in his room and remembered. Finding the same video she’d seen before, Saphron plugged her scroll into the side of the TV so that the image played on there, then sat back down on the sofa, legs together, back ramrod straight, hands in her lap.

The video was only twenty minutes. Twenty minutes to get her life back on track.

Jaune was wearing the same outfit she’d seen him in before, a black suit with white shirt, the jacket over his shoulder. He sauntered into the house with the _sexiest_ smirk she’d ever seen, one that had her cheeks heating up.

_Only because I know what comes next…_

And she did.

The woman, a brunette with an impressive bust and a pretty, make-up laden, face, sauntered forward and tangled her hand in his tie, dragging him down for a scorching kiss.

Saphron crossed her legs awkwardly.

Jaune’s jacket went flying. The woman’s hands were at his waist, dragging his shirt up out of his slacks and pushing it up just enough for the camera to glimpse his stomach. Saphron wasn’t sure when he’d become so toned, when he’d turned from a gangly teenager into a man with abs that looked capable of deflecting small arms fire.

When the woman’s hands rubbed up and down them, Saphron frowned. That was _her brother_ some random woman was manhandling. How dare she?

No. No. That had to stop. Jaune was acting.

 _Acting_.

It was a job.

And God, did he do it well.

Placing his hands on the woman’s hips, he pushed her back until she bumped into a wall and then ducked low, catching her neck with his lips at the same time as he pushed his hips upwards, lifting her up off the floor entirely and pinning her against the wall.

The woman, seeking what grip she could, wrapped both her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. As she did, her red dress bunched down, exposing her long and smooth thighs.

Saphron watched with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Couldn’t it have been a little more vanilla!? Jaune wasn’t kissing this woman, he was dominating her. His mouth spent more time on her neck, collarbone and cleavage than it did her lips and goose bumps were running up Saphron’s neck just to see it.

Shuffling uncomfortably, she bunched her pyjama bottoms between her hands, not sure what to do with them or her hands. Her feet slipped from her slippers to tap on the floor. The room felt unbearably hot all of a sudden.

Jaune pulled the woman off the wall suddenly and pulled her against him, walking through a door with her latched onto him, stepping into a bedroom. Saphron swallowed, all too aware of what would happen there.

It wasn’t too late to run, pretend this never happened…

No. She had to do this. Had to do it for Jaune’s sake, if not her own.

Biting her lip, Saphron watched the screen as Jaune tossed the woman down onto the bed and pulled his shirt up over his head, exposing his broad chest and powerful shoulders. His hair was tussled as it came off, giving him a roguish and _dangerous_ look.

God, had her brother always looked like that?

Surely not. The girls back home would have been all over him.

If he wasn’t her brother, she’d have been all over him.

When the woman reached forward and hooked her hands into the top of Jaune’s trousers, Saphron’s heart skipped a beat. Here it came. The moment where she’d stopped watching, forced to flee as Jaune came back early.

Without thinking, Saphron leaned closer as the woman teased his buckle open and drew her hand down, popping one button after another as she stroked Jaune’s boxers. It wasn’t that she wanted to see it.

Just…

It was just curiosity.

When his boxers fell, Saphron’s eyes grew wide.

Easily ten inches long and looking wider than her fist, it was perfectly straight and stood at attention. He’d shaved for the movie, allowing her to see every magnificent inch. Her stomach felt warm. Her head was spinning.

That wasn’t a penis.

That was a _cock_.

It was something that far outweighed simple terms. It was… It was incredible.

Gorgeous.

Saphron’s breathing quickened.

The actress herself looked surprised for a moment. Either that or she was an incredible actor! She recovered quickly, suddenly looking up at Jaune with _far_ more passion than she had a moment ago. Her hand wrapped around his cock and she leaned forward to lick the tip.

 _I’m watching some woman lick my brother’s dick,_ Saphron realised.

It was something she’d never thought she’d say.

The woman licked his head a few more times, then pulled his cock up and licked her way to the base, dragging her face up its full length for what felt like an age and a half. Somehow, through it all, Jaune looked perfectly at ease, still smiling that sexy smirk that set Saphron’s heart aflutter.

“I want it,” the woman said. “I want it inside me.”

 _Yeah,_ Saphron thought. _I can imagine…_

“Lay back,” Jaune said. His voice was so firm and commanding that Saphron followed it without thinking, relaxing into the couch. “Good. Now spread your legs for me.”

She did so, as far as her pyjama bottoms would allow. She was watching him between her knees, feet drawn up onto the edge of the sofa. When Jaune’s hand moved down to rub the woman’s sex, the woman rolled her head back and moaned.

Without conscious thought, Saphron’s hand flew between her legs too, pressing against herself through her pyjama bottoms and her underwear. Swallowing, she rubbed herself up and down nervously, all too aware of the tingling feeling running through her body. It felt wrong, and yet so incredibly good at the same time. She wasn’t sure she could stop.

_I shouldn’t be doing this…_

“Does that feel good?” Jaune asked.

Saphron nodded.

“We’re only just beginning.”

He grabbed the woman’s ankle with his other hand and _yanked_ her back, dragging her down the bed towards him. The woman gasped and stared up at him, as wide eyed as Saphron was as Jaune knelt and peeled her lingerie aside.

No hesitation. No preparation. The woman’s pussy was already wet – that much Saphron could see – and Jaune lowered himself into it, pushing his thick girth against her folds. It was never going to fit.

There was just no way that could fit inside a woman without breaking them in two.

The woman obviously thought the same, though it was soon apparent that she couldn’t think of _anything_ when Jaune pushed inside. Her head slammed back into the pillow and she let out the most erotic, the most powerful and lusty moan, that Saphron had ever heard.

“Oh my God…” Saphron whispered.

Her fingers were working harder though her bottoms, rubbing her slit as best she could through two layers of fabric. Frustrated, she hooked a hand into her pyjama bottoms and dragged them down, her panties along with them. She wasn’t patient enough to get them all the way. They stretched between her ankles as she opened her legs once more and rubbed one finger against her bare, naked sex.

“Un. Ah…” Saphron shivered. She’d never felt so sensitive before, not even with Terra. Biting her lip, she watched as Jaune pushed his full length into the woman stretching her. As he did, Saphron sunk one finger into her own sex, hissing as her walls clamped down.

She’d never felt so horny before.

Not towards a man.

Not even for Terra.

Pushing herself up a little further, Saphron worked a second finger in as Jaune started to fuck the woman in earnest. The actress descended from professional to needy slut in a matter of seconds, writhing on the bed and gripping the headboard, groaning in a way that was just too real, too honest to be fake.

There was a visible bulge on her stomach. The woman rubbed a hand on it and arched her back, screaming as her early orgasm hit.

Saphron was no better.

Watching Jaune between her knees as she gasped and panted, fingering herself like she never had before. Her hips bucked on the sofa, little wet sounds echoing as her body reacted and showed her appreciation. Her breath came out in quiet little gasps and she couldn’t stop.

“Ah! An! Hm! Uh! Ahh!”

Even so, it wasn’t enough.

Laying back quickly, Saphron hooked one foot over the sofa’s back to draw her legs open wider, exposing more of her sensitive flesh to the cool open air. Her hand worked feverishly between her legs while the other massaged and rubbed her left breast through her top.

Growling, she pulled the fabric up, exposing both breasts and took one in hand, squeezing and rolling her nipple between her fingers. As the fingers of her other hand delved in and out of her soaked pussy, she watched Jaune and bit her lip.

Jaune pulled his cock out of the woman, drawing it free with genuine difficulty, the woman’s body trying to hold onto it.

Whining piteously, Saphron did the same and removed her fingers. “Ugh! Ah!”

Her pussy felt empty.

“Roll over,” Jaune commanded. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Saphron did, nearly falling off the sofa as she repositioned herself on her knees, her face pressed down into the cushion but still held to the side, locked on the TV. On Jaune’s hungry gaze. Bringing her knees up, she positioned her sex in the air, ready for him. Her pussy itched, the lips quivering as her body begged for something, anything, to fill it.

She barely noticed the woman on the screen do the same.

“Ready for me?” Jaune asked. There was a slap of flesh and Saphron’s cheeks clenched. “Look at you, soaked like that. You want it that badly?”

“Yes,” Saphron groaned, eyes closing.

“Tell me you want it.”

“I want it, Jaune.”

“Louder!” he snapped.

“I want it, little brother!” Saphron gasped, voice needy beyond belief. “I want it inside me!”

Jaune lined his hard cock up with the woman’s – with _her_ – sex.

Saphron’s hands flew back, between her legs and up, curling into her. Her entrance was wet and her fingers slipped inside, but they weren’t enough. Too small, too thin. Her other hand flailed about under her, searching for anything. She found something hard and plastic.

Without thinking, she had it between her legs, gripped in both hands and _pressing_ against her entrance.

“That’s it,” Jaune said. “That’s it.”

He started to push inside.

So did Saphron.

“AH! Ye-Yesss! Ooohhhh…”

Big. So big. Saphron bit the cushion she was resting on and clenched her eyes shut, whimpering in discomfort and raw _need_ as she slowly pushed the object into herself. Her hands shook, desperate to go faster. Whining through gritted teeth, she pushed her face down harder, spreading her legs as wide as her pyjama bottoms would allow.

It slid a little deeper inside of her, deeper than anyone had ever been before.

“So big…” She whispered. “You’re so big.”

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Jaune said, leaning over the woman’s shoulder. “You ready?”

“Mmhmm!” Saphron’s face was buried in the cushion, but she nodded as best she could and made a desperate sound. Her body was covered in sweat that cooled in the air, making her skin feel hyper-sensitive. Her arousal was already dripping down the insides of her thighs. Her legs quivered, her lower body clenching around the intrusion and sending sparks through her.

On the screen, her brother pulled himself almost out of the woman entirely, revealing his full ten inches and impressive girth before he _rammed_ himself back inside, slamming his hips against the woman’s ass.

Saphron did the same on her end, drawing the object out and then pushing it back in hard. Her hips bucked and she nearly collapsed right there. Catching herself on one elbow, she positioned herself better, keeping her eyes locked on Jaune and his cock, while her other hand pumped the object in and out, drawing it along her slick walls.

“Hah… Hah…” Panting, she worked it back and forth, shivering every time it hit that deep spot inside of her. “Hm. Ah. Yes…”

Her body was reluctant about letting it go, clinging onto every inch as she drew it out. Jaune would tease her when she did. He’d draw back and then hold it, forcing Saphron to do the same and whine at the emptiness inside of her. His patience was too much, so much more than hers.

When he thrust back inside, she let out a ragged gasp.

“Yes. That’s it. Stay inside, Jaune. Please.”

He didn’t, of course. Out once more – drawing a moan from her and a quiver from her legs.

“Jaune, you’re so cruel…”

On the screen, he laughed. This time, he didn’t hold it as long, rewarding her with a powerful thrust and a slap on the ass. Saphron’s hand echoed it, striking her left cheek sharply.

“Mhm. Mmm!” In and out, over and over. Jaune was moving with more power now. Not haste, never haste. Every thrust was deep and purposeful, measured in such a way as to turn her legs to jelly and her mind to mush. “Harder,” Saphron whispered.

“Harder,” the woman on the screen begged.

“Harder?” Jaune asked, smiling coyly. Making them _beg_ for it.

“Yes!” Saphron and the actress said as one.

“If that’s what you want…”

Saphron nodded quickly and watched with hungry eyes as Jaune drew himself out so far that only the tip remained inside. Her body protested it, but she held herself still, watching him as he prepared himself, as he placed both hands down around her hips and _gripped_ on tight.

When he thrust inside, Saphron almost screamed his name. It was only the fabric of the cushion bit between her teeth that stopped her. Instead, she squealed quietly into the cushion, muffling her excitement.

He was ploughing into her so hard. Saphron’s arm felt weak and she fell further, slipping off her elbow as she brought her other hand back to grip the object with both hands. Her shoulders and breasts pushed down into the sofa as she forced it in as deep as it would go and then dragged it quickly out. Wet sounds mixed with her panting, forming a sopping rhythm as she fucked herself.

No. As Jaune fucked her.

Saphron looked back and saw him. Saw his wide chest, his toned abs and his hungry smile. His hands were on either side of her hips and he _dragged_ her down onto his cock, impaling her. “Yes,” she moaned, hands still working between her legs. “Yes, Jaune, please. Fuck me. Keep fucking me. Don’t stop. Y-Your own sister.” Gods, that felt good. “Your sister. Your sister needs you, Jaune. Needs your fat dick inside her pussy.”

Desperately, she rolled her hips, pushing back to meet his thrusts and pushing him deeper inside her. The wet slap of skin on skin was all she could hear, that and her own tortured moans as she watched him fuck her.

“I’m cumming!” he said. Not from behind her, but from the side.

Saphron paid it no attention. Her eyes met his, her lips parted as she realised what he was saying. Her stomach clenched, her legs spread wider and she pushed back with all her strength. “Inside. Please, inside me. Do it.”

“Outside,” someone else said, a woman.

“No.” Saphron pushed back with her legs, plunging him as deep as she could get him before he could pull out. “Inside. Do it! Cum inside me! Together! I’m cumming, Jaune!”

Saphron’s orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave.

“Ahhhhhh! Hmmmmm!” Her pussy clamped down hard on Jaune and the _fullness_ of him only pushed her further. Her legs gave way entirely and she fell onto her side, knees clenched together, and her hands trapped between them as she spasmed and came hard, squirting her juices out onto her hands and the sofa.

It felt like she couldn’t breathe. She skipped several breaths entirely, little choked sounds escaping her lips as she closed her eyes and saw explosions and stars. Her legs twitched once more, trying to draw together and lock around a waist that wasn’t there. Saphron curled into a ball instead, riding out her orgasm as Jaune’s cock, and her fingers, worked inside her.

Eventually, her body stopped shaking, her stomach stopped clenching and her legs stopped flinching. She laid there, on her side, gasping for breath. “Hah… hah… hah…”

Her breasts, squeezed and bunched up between her arms, were pink with her excitement and covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Her whole body was. Breathing heavily, Saphron looked down her curled-up body, down to where her brother most obviously was not.

He’d never been there. He’d been on the TV instead.

The TV that was now black. The video had ended. It might have ended a while ago, she wasn’t sure. She’d been too lost in her own fantasy, her own desires.

Remaining on her side, Saphron caught her breath, head resting on the cushion as she rode out the afterglow. Her hands were still between her legs, trapped there now between thighs that seemed locked in place.

There was still something inside of her, held in place by fingers that dripped with arousal.

Her lower lips were painfully sensitive. In the cold air, they were worse. She flinched when she touched them but worked her way down to the object only just sticking out of her cunt. Taking it between two fingers, she slowly drew it out.

It was so much harder than it had been.

“Ah. Un. A-Ah…” Her sex didn’t want to let go. _She_ didn’t want to let it go. Every inch of it drawn out felt like a mile, leaving her empty in a way she’d never felt before. It had to be done, though. With a final effort that had her biting her lip, Saphron pulled the object out.

The TV remote.

She’d fucked herself with the TV remote.

The black plastic shone with her juices and the little rubber buttons were an absolute mess. Swallowing, she laid it down on the table nearby, not sure what she was supposed to do with it.

_Did I…? Did I just…?_

Yes.

Very much so.

And the worst part was that it _still_ wasn’t as large as Jaune’s marvellous manhood.

There really was no use denying it, not given her current state. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, Saphron looked down her sweaty and flushed body to the pool of her arousal staining the sofa a darker colour.

She couldn’t find it in herself to panic about that.

Probably because she was panicking about something else instead.

“Oh my God. My little brother is a porn star.” Saphron licked her lips, still breathing heavily. “A porn star I just… I just masturbated to.”

One she’d fully imagined getting _fucked_ by.

One that was at this very moment asleep upstairs, sharing the same house as her. The same _blood_ as her. One she shouldn’t feel any attraction to whatsoever, let alone lust.

It was hard to argue with the evidence.

Hard to argue with the fact her legs were still shaking, or that she was still turned on despite the best orgasm of her life. What would Terra say?

What would _Jaune_ say?

 _This… This was a mistake. J-Just a little mistake. That’s all._ Leaning back, Saphron slumped onto the cushions, too tired to move and eager to let the night air cool her feverish body. _I watched a porn video and got turned on by it. That’s normal. That’s what they’re designed for._

And maybe her little brother wasn’t quite so little anymore, but that was fine.

Fine.

He was an adult. He could do things. Do people.

Do her.

_No. No. No._

Forcing herself up onto her feet and then staggering slightly, Saphron collected the remote slick with her juices and tried not to think about how it got that way. She drew her pyjama bottoms up, pulled her top down and tried to do something with her matted and sweaty hair.

Clean up. Hide the evidence. Go to bed.

Forget this _ever_ happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“See you later!”

“Bye Jaune,” Terra called.

“Good luck today,” Saphron said, waving him off.

“Guess I should get gone as well,” Terra said once the door closed. “Got to drop Aiden off at the day-care and get to work before everything falls to pieces without me.” Terra leaned in to plant a kiss on Saphron’s lips. “Try not to miss me too much, hey?”

“I’ll try.”

Terra laughed and made her way to the door, scooping Aiden up as she went. Before she left, she turned back and said, “You don’t look as high strung as yesterday. Sort things out with your brother?”

“You could say that. I guess I learned to have a little more faith. Let him make his own decisions in life.”

“Like I said, he’s not a little boy.”

Saphron laughed nervously. “He certainly isn’t little anymore…”

Terra left with another kiss and Saphron watched and waved to little Aiden until Terra’s car had pulled away and driven down the road. The moment it had passed out of sight, she was moving. Across the kitchen, through the sitting room and up the stairs. Saphron’s breathing sped up as she did.

The door to Jaune’s room was closed but she pushed in, looking around to make sure he wasn’t there. Foolish since she’d watched him leave. The laptop was on his table, and, to her relief, turned on once more. Opening it, she looked at the screen and bit her lip.

A new video.

A new woman.

A _blonde_ woman. One that almost looked like her.

Saphron could barely breathe as she carried the laptop to Jaune’s bed and laid down on it. She could still feel his heat left behind where he’d been sleeping. Setting the laptop down beside her head, Saphron unbuckled and removed her belt, then pushed her trousers down past her ankles, kicking them off. Her top came off next, torn up over her head and thrown aside, followed quickly by her bra and then her knickers.

Jaune hadn’t so much as touched the woman before Saphron was fingering herself, laid flat on her back with her head to the side, staring at the screen as Jaune – her own little brother – unzipped his pants and revealed his gorgeous cock once more.

The camera zoomed in on it.

Saphron opened her mouth and licked the air in front of her, imagining what it might taste like. She mimed licking around the shaft, sucking on the head and then dragging her tongue from the base up to the tip. She wished she’d brought a cucumber up from downstairs and thought for a moment to collect one before giving up. She couldn’t manage the trip down.

She needed this now.

Her fingers worked faster below.

The fact she was in his bed, surrounded by his heat and his scent, made it all the better. Closing her eyes, she could almost imagine him laying next to her asleep. Imagine herself sneaking into his bed, clutching to his back and then reaching down to _grasp_ him in hand.

Her feet dug into Jaune’s bedsheets, pushing them down as she lifted her hips up off the mattress, thrusting them in the air as she rubbed her clit wildly. Her pelvis thrust into the air once, twice and then three times, until her legs gave way and she collapsed back again, shaking and groaning into her fist.

The woman on the screen was worshipping Jaune’s cock, rubbing it on her face and licking at it occasionally. Whining jealously, Saphron stuck two fingers into her mouth and sucked on them instead, even if they weren’t nearly as big as he was.

 _That’s my brother,_ she thought. _He shouldn’t be fucking some random woman for money._

He should be fucking her.

She wanted to be that woman. She wanted to be on her knees with his cock between her hand, working his shaft as she licked the top and waited for him to _explode_ in her mouth.

The image was so erotic that she nearly came then and there. Rubbing her pussy from top to bottom, she delved in with three fingers, her thumb rubbing her clit as she did. Her hips were bucking, breasts swaying as her entire body shook, and her eyes were fixed on the screen once more as Jaune pulled the woman’s legs apart and positioned himself between them.

Grabbing his pillow, Saphron slapped it between her legs, rolled onto her side and then started to fuck it, grinding her pussy against the fabric as if it were his body. Her legs wrapped around it, squashing the hand that was still inside her deeper still.

“Hah! Ah! Mm! Jaune! Harder! More!”

Masturbating against her brother’s pillow in the middle of his bedroom, surrounded by his smell. Saphron wondered what he’d say if he saw her. If he came back right now having forgotten something, came up stairs and found his big sister acting like some bitch in heat over a video of him fucking some slut.

If he saw that _she_ could be a slut, too.

Would he be angry? Would he be shocked?

Would he walk in, push her down and take her?

“Hah! Hah! Hah!” Saphron’s pace, and her breathing, quickened.

Would he lay his weight atop her, pin her down, tell her she’d been a naughty girl? What if he wanted to punish her? What if he blackmailed her? Forced her to be his slave. His dirty little cock slave? What if every night while Terra slept, he summoned her into his room, made her kneel and then _fucked_ her mouth until she choked on his cock?

“Mmmh! Yes!”

What if he pushed her down into the mattress and railed her from behind – forced her to bite the sheets to stay quiet lest she wake up Terra and Aiden in the nearby rooms? What if he fucked her _over_ Terra’s sleeping body, making Saphron bite the back of her hand to keep from screaming out his name?

“Un! An! Ah!”

What if he filled her pussy with his cum and gave them a second child?

“Ahhhhh!” Saphron’s back arched and she clutched Jaune’s pillow tight against her core as she came, screaming out, “Yes, Jaune! Fuck your sister!”

Collapsing back down, Saphron panted harshly and twitched as her orgasm ran over her.

Saphron lay there, naked and spread-eagled on her brother’s bed, her orgasm staining the sheets between her legs. Exhausted, she laid back and closed her eyes. If Jaune came back early and found her like this, found her presenting herself on his bed, she wondered what he would say, what he might do to her.

As sleep claimed her, Saphron realised she wouldn’t mind finding out.

 


	2. Taking things Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed and Saphron's dirty little secret remains such. But when her fingers aren't enough, she springs for a new toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was commissioned by the original commissioner - who wishes both to remain anonymous and to continue this story.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A lot can change in a couple of months.

It had been two months since their father passed, slain on a mission to protect a small village in the rural parts of Mistral. He’d gone down fighting, securing the evacuation of all the innocents within and succumbing to his wounds. It was a hero’s death and one worthy of being remembered. Rumours had it they were going to build a statue of him.

A statue wouldn’t bring their father back, however.

The news came as a shock across all the Arc family but hit Jaune the hardest because of his estrangement from his parents.

Life was like that sometimes. Issues that seemed so important suddenly lost their meaning when faced with reality. Realising that he and his father would never again meet, never make up or find peace between them, left her brother broken inside.

At least it helped him and mom to make up.

Losing their father, Jaune didn’t want to run the risk of his argument getting in the way of spending time with his mother. Saphron thought that if their father could have seen this, he’d be happy about that at the very least. Happy that Jaune and Juniper were close once more.

He’d not have held it against Jaune, either. Saphron knew that and their mother certainly did, telling Jaune that Jonathan had never hated him or truly been angry, even when Jaune moved out and threatened to never return. Jonathan Arc still loved his son. He’d never stopped loving him.

They’d all had a good crying session over that. And at the funeral.

Of course, things had changed. With the family all old enough to be out and about, Juniper suddenly had a house too large and lonely for herself. Staying there for the memories was a nice thought, but it was so far away from Argus and both Saphron and Jaune worried what it would do to her. Instead, while they’d kept the house, Juniper had moved to Argus with them, both to re-connect with her son and also spend some time with her beloved grandson.

It was important she was surrounded by family at a time like this.

That came with downsides, though. For one, their hour just wasn’t big enough. Saphron and Terra had bought it for them and Adrian, and Jaune already stretched it, for all that he paid his rent. Mom, too? There just hadn’t been the room, forcing the two to move out and rent their own place. It was only a few doors down, but it still was a little sad to not have Jaune at the breakfast table anymore.

Although, maybe that was for the best.

It helped her not be so tempted.

“Hey mom,” Saphron said, holding the scroll between her ear and shoulder while working on cleaning the side. “How are you doing?”

“I’m well, darling. You don’t need to worry so much.” Juniper’s voice was rich and throaty. A full woman with love for life and family, the loss of her husband had hit hard. Saphron, Jaune and even Adrian helped, though. Reminded her she wasn’t alone. “Your brother has already set off for work. Has Terra gone?”

“Mhm. About fifteen minutes ago. She took Adrian to day-care.” Dumping some breakfast remnants in the trash, Saphron said, “Hey, can you do me a favour and pick him up this afternoon?”

“No can do, I’m afraid. I have work.”

Saphron paused, suspended with a banana peel in hand. It took her a second to figure out if what she’d heard was real. “You got a job?”

“I did. Is that such a surprise? I didn’t realise my children thought me so lazy.”

“No one’s saying the woman who raised eight children is lazy,” Saphron laughed. “I’m just surprised. Why start now? Do you need money? Terra and I can-”

“It’s not the money, dear, and spend it on yourself and little Adrian.” Juniper sounded fondly amused, though there was a hint of sorrow in there. “As for getting a job. I… I didn’t want to sit at home all day on my own.”

“Oh…” God, Saphron felt like a bitch. Of all the things she’d thought of, her mother being alone while Jaune was at work never crossed her mind. They’d all spent time together when they could, but there were inevitably times when no one was there to keep her company.

Maybe a job _would_ help with that. Let her make friends in Argus.

“Okay. Well, if you ever need any help you can ask, and I’ll be right there. Don’t worry about Adrian, either. I’ll grab him later.”

“I appreciate it, dear, and don’t worry, I’m still free to look after the little sweetheart this weekend.”

A rare chance for her and Terra to go on a romantic date. “Thanks, mom. You really need to stop spoiling him, though.”

“He loves it.”

“Course he does,” Saphron grumbled, smiling despite her tone. “You’re the only one who lets him get away with eating so many sweets. If he loses a tooth, I’m going to tell him it’s your fault. You can be the one to take him to the dentist. See how much he likes G’anma then.”

“So cruel.” Juniper giggled. “I really need to get off though, dear. Talk to you tonight?”

“Sure. Do you want to come over for dinner at ours?”

“I’ll ask Jaune later and see if we have any plans. Love you, darling. Bye.”

“Love you, mom.”

_She sounds better,_ Saphron thought, putting the scroll down on the side. _Better than she did when she first came to Argus anyway. Time heals all wounds, I guess._ That, or she was hiding it. Probably a bit of both. Maybe a job wasn’t such a bad idea. There was a lot to do in Argus if you got out of the house and made some friends. Leaving all she’d known behind back home, it would do mom good to get out there and have something to do.

That said…

“Ugh. I didn’t even ask where she works.” Saphron slapped her face. “Some daughter I am…”

Talk about distractions; she was distracted herself. The small package that had arrived this morning and currently sat on the dining room table was proof of it. Saphron swallowed and looked around, not sure _what_ she was looking for since Terra was out, Adrian was at day-care and both Jaune and mom had their own jobs to get to.

Jaune’s job in particular…

It was no use. She’d promised herself she’d finish all the little work first, but her body was hot. Maybe taking a little break would be okay. Who would know? Tossing the dishcloth down, Saphron ghosted over to the table, collected the box and then rushed upstairs to her and Terra’s bedroom.

The package went on the bed. The pillows were pushed back, forming a cushioned spot for her to lean into. Rather than sit down, Saphron rushed over to the windows and pulled the curtains shut, both setting the mood and giving herself some privacy. Just in case, she tested them, making sure they were locked.

Safe.

She was safe.

Ready.

Swallowing nervously, Saphron approached the bed and crawled over it, hesitating with one hand over the carefully wrapped package. It was discrete, as promised, and looked like any other delivery. She’d told Terra it was some books. One of the few lies she told her wife.

Cutting the tape and pulling the lid open, Saphron’s breathing picked up as she uncovered the treasure trove within, drawing out little plastic cases with images on the front and back. All tasteful, surprisingly so, given its nature.

Taming the Tiger.

Late Night Business.

Professor Arc.

The last one caught her eye especially, because Jaune was sat behind a desk in a headmaster’s outfit with a cane in hand and a very enthusiastic schoolgirl bent over the desk, her bottom red. Saphron bit her lip and imagined his bare hand striking her. Her body twitched.

A lot of Jaune’s videos weren’t available online. A little digging, and some furtive questions towards the company, had told her that they provided a _few_ videos online to tempt people and then sold the rest in hard form, requiring payment. Saphron had been only too happy to learn there were more videos, and even _happier_ to hear there was something better than even that.

Digging into the package, she drew out the bigger item, a long object clasped in protective plastic and a card label at the top, showing a grinning picture of her topless brother. Clasped in her hand was the Jaune Arc dildo. Ten inches of sculpted silicone modelled after her brother’s marvellous shaft. The advertisement had promised perfect one-to-one measurements and detail.

Saphron knew it had delivered, just looking at it. After so many sessions with his videos over the last few months, she’d become intimately familiar with his member. She’d seen it enough times, sometimes even pausing the video to lean against the screen and marvel at it.

Now, she had the second-best thing in hand.

The packaging was torn to shreds.

It was soft and hard between her fingers, solid in a way that hinted at his desire, yet velvety to the touch. There was also a small bottle of lube included, a necessity given its size. That wasn’t to say she was as tight as she had been. A month of giving in to her desires and re-watching her brother’s videos over and over had seen to that.

Her fingers were rarely enough and she’d often taking to trying to mimic his girth. The TV remote, a banana, even a cucumber on the last attempt. They were all thrown away after use, of course. She wasn’t that insane.

_Just the kind of insane person that buys a cast replica of her brother’s cock…_

Perfectly normal.

In the end, it didn’t matter. She was just distracting herself.

Moving over to the television, Saphron rifled through the videos, eventually settling on one that had Jaune holding onto a dark-skinned woman with black hair and faunus ears. His hands were gripping her breasts, covering them for the camera as the woman’s dress had fallen to her waist. Oddly enough, it wasn’t that which caught her attention and excitement, but rather the woman herself.

The resemblance wasn’t even close, but at a distance, in the haze of passion and misty eyes, she might look like Terra.

The thought of Jaune pushing _her wife_ down into a mattress had Saphron’s cheeks heating up and her knees rubbing together.

_I’m sick,_ she thought, opening the case and pushing the disc into the TV. _Absolutely sick._

It didn’t stop the imagery. Or her desire.

Stepping back and crawling to the cushions she’d set up before, Saphron hit the play button on the remote, took hold of Jaune’s lifelike replica and unbuckled her pants. She used her feet to pull them down, kicking her clothing off the edge of her bed. Her underwear was already wet and sticking to her, and Saphron groaned as she peeled it off and discarded it.

After a moment’s thought, her top went too, discarded so that she lay naked on her and Terra’s bed, legs spread and one hand already fondling herself. Swallowing as the intro began to play, Saphron squeezed some lube out onto her fingers and touched herself down below, shivering at the cold, tingly feeling.

Everything was wrong about this.

It hadn’t stopped her the last twenty or so times she’d done this, and it wouldn’t stop her now. Finding time alone to indulge wasn’t easy and she treasured every moment she could. With new videos and her new toy, she was going to take her time.

On the screen, Jaune furiously pushed the faunus woman back against a wall, pinning her there in her black lingerie. She didn’t look like Terra, but Saphron imagined it, rubbing her folds as Jaune and the woman made out, him pushing into her and breaking the kiss to drag his lips down her throat, kiss the point where her neck and shoulder met, then back up again.

The woman’s hands were not still. She dragged her nails down his back leaving little red marks behind. Saphron imagined doing the same herself, marking him. His shirt has been discarded and his back was so broad and muscular. She wasn’t sure how she’d never noticed it.

Pushing back, the woman nipped at his lip, biting it gently. Her hands moved to her shoulders, pushing the straps off and letting her brassiere fall. Bending her knees, she lowered herself down, hooking her lingerie free as she did and shaking her hips until it fell to her ankles. Never once did the woman stop descending and Saphron made a please sound as her fingers sought Jaune’s belt buckle, opening and pulling it aside and then working on his fly.

His wonderful cock came free once more.

Saphron groaned and gripped the replica, squeezing the shaft with her fingers. It was soft enough to flex under her, but hard enough that she couldn’t have bent it even if she wanted to. Just like it appeared to on the screen, zooming in as the woman – Terra in Saphron’s fantasies – ran her fingers up and down his length.

Holding the dildo out with one hand, Saphron mimicked it, trailing her still slick fingers across its veiny surface. Even the colour was similar and through the haze of lust and need, Saphron could _see_ Jaune in front of her, looking down on his slutty sister with a confident, almost mocking, grin.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Saphron whispered, cheeks bright red.

She didn’t stop jerking him off.

When the woman on the screen brought her breasts up on either side of his shaft and began to rub them up and down, Saphron did the same, placing it between her own and squeezing them against it. Thanks to the lubrication she’d lathered on it with her hand, it was sticky against her skin. That should have been a turn off, but it wasn’t. The lube was warm, making the replica feel warm too, almost like it was real.

Licking her lips, Saphron rubbed herself on it harder, then took the base of it and began to push it up and down, poking its head out the top of her breasts. “Do you like that, Jaune?” she whispered, looking up at where he would be standing. “Do you like seeing your big sister do this to you?”

Impishly, her tongue darted out to lick the tip.

“Unh!” Jaune’s head fell back as the woman did the same, taking his head into her mouth.

Desperate not to be left out, Saphron did the same, squeezing her lips tightly over his bulbous head, then sealing them around the shaft once she was past it. Her tongue flicked out against it inside her mouth and then pushed up the bottom, lapping at his wonderful dick. The woman on the screen had stopped after a little bit, but Saphron went further, wanting to show Jaune just how much more she could do and how much further _she_ would go for him.

Why he should choose her and not other women. Why he didn’t have to go out to find someone to spread their legs for him. “Mhm,” she murmured against his head, sliding her lips up and down while still using one hand to rub her breasts against his length. Saphron shook her head, dragging his cock from side to side as she suckled loudly on it and bobbed her head. “Mhm. Hm. Mm.”

“Spread your legs.” Somewhere while she’d been distracted, Jaune had navigated the woman onto a bed. The woman spread her legs and Saphron obediently did the same. “That’s it.” He lowered himself and rubbed the head of his cock against the woman’s entrance. “You’re wet.”

“Yes,” Saphron gasped, poking him against her own folds. Even beyond the lube and now the spit on him, she was wet. Her lips parted easily around his head, taking an inch of his hot, hard length inside of her.

It was not the first inanimate object she’d taken, but it was the first time her toes curled and her back arched from it alone.

Jaune pushed in deeper and Saphron followed suit. He was so hard and powerful that she had to lift her hips up off the bed to assist him, sliding all ten inches of his perfectly-shaped cock inside of her pussy, stretching walls that clamped down hungrily on him. Her fingers pushed on the bottom until his balls, sculpted at the base, pushed up against her skin.

_He’s inside me,_ she thought, shaking and quivering. _Jaune’s inside me. Oh God, yes._

On the screen, he began to fuck the woman roughly, pushing her down into the mattress. Saphron’s hand moved at the same speed and she threw her head back, eyes wide. “N-No, wait. S-Slower. Gentle.”

A gasp escaped her. One hand shot back, gripping the headboard as he fucked her harder, before she’d had a chance to get used to his size.

The fact that _she_ was in control and could stop or wait didn’t even filter through her mind.

Her hand moved of its own accord, a slave to the actions he took on the screen. “S-Slow down,” she panted, bucking her hips. Her feet came up onto the bed and she pushed down, raising her lower body into the air as he slammed into her, slapping his balls against her wet sex. “Jaune, please!” she wailed. “I’m going to be split in two!”

“Take it,” he growled, leaning over the woman. Over her. “Take it all!”

“Ah! An!” Saphron whined and opened her mouth, kissing the air as he kissed the actress on screen. With him still pumping in and out of her, her skin was flushed bright pink and her breasts heaved to and fro.

He was dominating her. Taking her. Saphron’s body was a slave for his entertainment, something to be used and thrown away with no thought to her pleasure. Except that he gave it with every powerful thrust. Pain and pleasure mingled until she couldn’t tell it apart and never wanted to.

He was inside of her. That was all that mattered.

“Anything for you,” she whispered, “Take me. Ahh! Take me however you want. Anywhere,” she rasped, throwing her back and crying out. “Any time! Any place!” Her other hand came back, joining the first in gripping onto the headboard behind as she bucked her hips against him. “Just take me!”

“Fill me,” the woman on the screen whispered. “Impregnate me. Give me a child of my own.”

Saphron’s eyes snapped open.

That was… It was so wrong.

So good.

Her back arched. Her head pushed into the pillows and she spread her legs wider. “Yes! I want it – hah – I want a baby. Give me a baby, little brother!”

He continued to fuck her relentlessly, pounding back and forth with even more force, shaking her body as he drew out to his tip then _thrust_ back in with a little twist, dragging his length along her sensitive walls. Saphron gripped the headboard with both hands and began to pant, losing herself to the sweaty feeling and the heat coming over her.

The little sounds he made, too. The breathing. The panting.

Gods, she thought she could hear it between her legs – right from where he would stand, fucking his sister relentlessly.

And he was. Oh Gods, how he was working his thick _cock_ in and out of her. His hand touched her stomach, holding her in place as she bucked and squirmed. Pressing her back down into the mattress and trapping her, ensuring that every thrust hit home deep inside of her.

Golden strands of hair stuck across her face. She could barely move. Paralysed by pleasure and shaking as her entire body began to convulse, Saphron stared up at the ceiling, lost to all sensation but him and the sound of his voice blaring from the TV.

“I’m close!” he said, voice urgent. Desperate. “I’m about to come.”

“Inside me,” Saphron panted. Her legs spread wider, giving him better access as his pace picked up, hammering into her with short and powerful thrusts. “Do it inside. Ah! Oh! Come inside you sister. Mhm!” Clutching behind her, Saphron tried to arch her hips up, but was held down by Jaune as he fucked her raw.

She felt captured.

Helpless.

“Ah! Oh God! I’m cumming, Jaune!” Her eyes snapped open and she pushed into him. “Together! Let’s cum together.”

“Ah!” Jaune grunted. “Ahh!”

Saphron threw her head back. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Light exploded in front of her eyes as she came, clamping down on his cock. Her entire stomach locked up, bucking on the bed. Her body rose and fell as she continued to cry out in bliss, locking her legs around his hips and pushing herself back onto him.

“Ah! Oh! Oh God, it’s so much! Ah! Jauuuunnnneeee!”

Saphron crashed back down on the mattress, springs flexing under her. Covered in sweat, pink and shaking, she lay back and basked in the afterglow of her and Jaune’s powerful sex, making a soft and appreciative sound as Jaune didn’t pull out immediately, but continued to slowly and gently push in and out of her, offering her the gentleness now that she’d wanted before. Teasing her.

Her eyes closed and she moaned his name. “I love you, Jaune…”

A moment later, reality, and logic, slammed back into her.

How was Jaune still moving if her hands were above her head, resting on the pillows. How was the dildo still pushing into her?

Eyes wide, Saphron pushed herself weakly up and looked down her sweaty body, down between her legs, which were wrapped not around Jaune’s hips, but the shoulders of a very different person.

Terra Cotta-Arc looked back up at her. “Took you long enough to realise.”

“T-Terra…!?” Saphron’s heart froze. She made to speak, to explain herself, but cut off when Terra slowly dragged the dildo out of her. “I can explain- ahhh! Oooooooh!” Her walls clung onto it, refused to let it go.

Saphron whimpered and twisted but remained held down by Terra’s hand on her stomach, which she had mistaken for Jaune’s. The dildo came free with a wet plop. It was glistening. Liberally soaked with her juices.

Before Saphron’s eyes, Terra took the whole thing into her mouth and sucked on it, making her cheek bulge. “Ah!” she said, letting go with a gasp. Terra then ran her tongue up it, licking all Saphron’s juices off. “Delicious.”

Terra then planted a little kiss on Saphron’s pussy, making her jump.

“H-How long?” Saphron panted. Whined. Begged. “How long were you watching…?”

“From around the point you put it in.”

Saphron’s head fell back. This… This couldn’t be happening. Not like this. She wanted to crawl under the covers and hide in shame, but her body was still weak and shaking, never mind Terra’s hand holding her down.

Terra, her wife, had just come home to find her fucking herself with a man’s cock, watching porn.

Porn of her own brother…

Saphron’s hands came up to cover her face. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to get out of this? What would happen to them? To her and Terra? To Adrian?

“T-Terra, I… I d-don’t know what to say…”

“Oh?” Terra cocked an eyebrow. “I can imagine.”

Climbing up onto the bed, Terra took Saphron’s sweaty shoulder and rolled her over so that she was laid face-down, head in the pillows. Her legs were taken and pulled back, her breasts dragged along the sheets until she was positioned with her legs over Terra’s and her bum exposed. It was all so sudden that Saphron didn’t have any time to react until she was laid on her front with her legs over the side of the bed, basically bent double over Terra’s knees.

“I think you’ve been a naughty girl, Saph.” A hand struck her ass and she yelped. “Masturbating the moment I leave the house. And to your own brother no less. What would your mother say, huh?” Another spank.

“N-Nooo. Y-You can’t tell her…”

“No?” Terra struck her again and Saphron felt her red cheeks jiggle. “Jaune, then. What would he say if he found out his sister not only watches his videos, but is here fucking herself with a dildo shaped after him _begging_ him to cum inside her?”

Saphron’s face burned, both from the spanking she was receiving _and_ the words. “P-Please, no.”

“You’ve been naughty, Saph. So naughty.”

“I-I’ve been naughty, Terra. I’m sorry…”

“Does she sound sorry, Jaune?”

Saphron froze. He was here!? N-No way.

Looking back, she tried to see past Terra’s body, but her wife’s other hand caught her head and pushed it back down. “Ah, ah, ah. Naughty girls get to lay there and take their punishment. I think Jaune deserves a chance to punish you, too. Such a dirty sister you are.”

The dildo prodded against her opening once more.

“T-Terra…?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t get this, actually. Maybe _I_ should have him for myself.” Suddenly, the hot dick was removed and Saphron heard a gagging, choking sound as Terra began to deepthroat it. “Mhm. Sho good,” she said, words garbled around the length of it. “Mhm. Jaune. Maybe you should leave your slutty sister for me, hm?”

Still tired and not thinking straight, Saphron moaned, “Nooo… I-I want it.”

“Mhm.” Terra took his wonderful cock out her mouth and kissed the tip. “But you’re his sister. It wouldn’t be right.”

“B-But I want it… I want him!”

Terra’s hand struck her ass.

“Ah!”

“You want him?” Terra asked, spanking her again. “You want your own brother?”

Shame-faced, Saphron pressed her face down into the bed sheets. “Yes.”

“Then tell him. Let him know.”

“I – I want you, Jaune!” she whispered.

“That’s it?” Terra laughed. “Forget her, Jaune. Come to the spare room and I’ll pin you to the bed myself. Maybe you can knock me up and give Adrian a little brother or sister.” Terra kissed Jaune again and made to stand. “We’ll leave Saph here since she clearly doesn’t want you enough to-”

“I want you, Jaune!” Saphron yelled. Screamed. “I want you to _fuck_ me!” The words blared out of her, muffled a little by the sheets but loud enough to carry. Quieter, she said, “D-Don’t do Terra but n-not me. It… It’s not fair. I want you, too.”

“Yeah?” Terra brought one hand down on her ass again. “What makes you think you _deserve_ to be fucked by Jaune?”

“I…” Saphron racked her mind. “I’ll be a good girl…”

“A good little slut?”

Desperate to please, she nodded. “A good little slut. Your little slut.”

“Huh. Well, in that case.” Terra brought one hand down to spread her lips apart. A second later, the head of Jaune’s cock was pushed against her entrance, spreading her. “I think you can lay there, bent over my knee while Jaune fucks you like the little slut you are.”

He was pushing inside of her.

Saphron let out a keening wail as he did.

Her body was still sore from the last time, but he was so wet and warm, and her body was already reacting, soaking her legs with arousal. He slid in easily, her body having moulded to the shape and size of him. As it should.

With Terra holding her cheeks apart and Jaune pushing in, her legs shook and picked up, kicking in the air on the other side of Terra’s. She wanted to move and see him, but Terra had a firm hold on her and she couldn’t see past her wife’s body. Couldn’t see Jaune entering her.

Saphron gripped the sheets and whined into them.

“That’s a good girl,” Terra said, stroking her back. “Take him deep inside you, now. You’re his to use. His little cock-sleeve. Isn’t that right?”

“Y-Yes. Ah! Hm.” Saphron shivered as he bottomed out inside her, pressing his sack against her clit. “I’m nothing but a tool to be used. Just so long as you make love to me!”

“Oh, he’ll do that. Won’t you, Jaune?”

Jaune didn’t answer. He _showed_ her. His long cock pulled out and slammed back into her, shaking her entire body and driving her down. Saphron cried out and buried her face in the sheets, but he had no mercy for her. Not this time. In and out he pushed, so rough and forceful that she could hardly draw breath.

Saphron was reduced to a quivering bundle of nerves and wet slapping sounds. So vulgar. So wrong. So pathetic. Just as she wanted it. Just as she deserved.

Terra was more vocal.

“Look at her, Jaune. Look at how she quivers for you. God, my wife is such a kinky girl lusting after her own brother. Sneaking away to buy movies and dildos of you, right when you used to live under our very roof.”

Jaune’s pace increased.

“Ah! Oh! Mhm. Ahhh!” Saphron gripped the sheets in her teeth and bit down on them. “Mhmm!”

“Always trying to be prim and proper, to be the respectable one, the mature one. So much for that. Look at your pussy try and hang onto him.” Terra pushed a finger in alongside Jaune, wiggling it inside of her and making a loud wet sound.

“Mhmmmmmmm!”

“Such horny little sounds. I think she wants more, Jaune.” Terra reached over Saphron to the box the toy had come from, rummaged inside and came out with a small plastic vial of some viscous, white fluid. It was shaped like a bullet.

Saphron didn’t see any more as it went out of sight. Jaune’s length pushed a little deeper inside of her, however, and Saphron’s eyes widened when a tiny amount of hot liquid dripped from him deep inside of her.

Oh God, Jaune was really fucking her!

“Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!” she wailed. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

“She wants it, Jaune!” Terra said, voice dropping to a whisper. “She wants you to _breed_ her!”

“Mhm! Yes! Do it!”

“Do what, Saph?” Terra asked. “Make it clear for him.”

“Cum inside of meeeee!”

Jaune ploughed into her one final time and _bulged_. She felt it inside her, running down hi shaft as it expanded. Saphron screamed happily, her orgasm crashing down the moment his hot seed _splashed_ inside her, shooting forcefully out into her body.

Shaking and convulsing again, she wept in pure pleasure as he filled her, giving her what she’d been dreaming of for so long. Her legs kicked happily behind her as Jaune’s length drew back and then came out of her, spilling a little river of semen down over her clit.

“Jaune~” she moaned. When Terra laid her down and knelt behind her, Saphron stilled. When her legs were parted and a warm, wet tongue ran up her dripping sex, her cries began anew, this time with a different bent. “Terraaaaa!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hot, sweaty and barely able to move, Saphron cuddled up against her wife under the covers, head resting on Terra’s breasts as she lay there with a wide smile, arms wrapped around her lover. The dildo lay on the side, dripping fake semen from its tip. Another video was playing on the screen, and although she was too exhausted to watch, she could hear Jaune’s grunts as he ruthlessly brought another woman to orgasm.

Under the covers, Terra was touching herself.

Saphron snuggled into her side. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Hm?” Terra looked down and brought the hand under Saphron up to rest on her shoulder. “No problem. But I _really_ need to show you how to delete your browser history.”

Embarrassed, Saphron poked Terra’s side. “Mean.”

“Mean is keeping this from me, you kinky little girl.” Terra laid a kiss on her forehead. “Though, I can think of one way for you to make it up to me.”

Understanding, Saphron made a happy little sound and let go of Terra, sliding under the covers when the other woman pushed her shoulders down. Trapped in the dark, and with the light from the TV shining through the thin material, Saphron laid herself down between Terra’s legs and brought her lips down.

Back above the sheets, Terra’s eyelids flickered as she leaned back, crossing both hands behind her head as she watched Jaune expertly fuck a woman, all while Saphron ate her out from below.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Aaaand cut!”

The Director snapped his fingers, causing the cameramen to pull back. Standing from his chair, he made his way over to the bed, where his prime actor and main cash cow was busy handing the woman laid under him a small towel to wipe away the cum he’d blasted all over her tits.

And such marvellous tits they were, so full and soft with just a little bit of sag denoting the age of his latest conquest. His latest co-star, as far as the director was concerned.

“Fantastic debut,” he said, clapping his hands together. “You’re a natural.”

“Mhm. Well, I have been sleeping with men for quite a while.” The woman ran a finger through the spunk on her chest and brought it up to her red lips, sucking it dry. The director felt himself harden and made a note to keep that in the scene next time.

Forgetting the towel entirely, the older woman rubbed the gunk into her body, lapping up what she could with her hands.

Jaune seemed surprised by it and looked away, laughing awkwardly as he climbed off her and accepted his pants from one of the cameramen. They were all as blasé as they could be in this industry.

“She’s good to stay, then?” Jaune asked.

“Good? Better than good. The faunus series have really sold well, especially _with_ the faunus. I see this batch selling with the older demographic. And the fetishists. You’re happy with the contract we talked about before?” he asked the woman. “I really want you on board.”

“As long as it’s only this fine stud.”

“Ha. I get that a lot. And sure. He’s our star, after all.”

“Then I think we’re in agreement,” the woman said. Unlike many other actresses, she made no move to cover herself or pull away from them. Spread as she was with her legs open, dripping with arousal, the forty-something-year-old woman simply tossed her head back and smiled at them all, accepting the towel from Jaune. “Thank you, dear.”

Jaune shuffled awkwardly and made to hide his cock from view by zipping his pants up. It probably didn’t help him any that the woman was still watching him with hungry eyes. A real cougar, this one. A hungry one at that, with smoky eyes filled with dark intent. Jaune certainly knew how to find them.

“Uh. No problem…”

“What was your name again?” the director asked. “For the contract.”

The woman smiled. “Juniper.”

“Last name?”

“I’d prefer to keep that secret for now. I’m sure you can make up a porn star name for me~”

“Sure thing. I’ll wire the payment to you. Phil, get the payment sorted – and a ten per cent signing fee as a bonus.” Striding away, the director couldn’t conceal his smile. “I want that movie out and seen tonight. Tell the customers we’ll have private videos within the week!”

Back on the bed, the woman ran a finger down Jaune’s chest and to his stomach, dipping it to his waistband. “Within a week, hm? I suppose we’re going to be busy.”

“Yeah.” Jaune ran a hand through his sweaty hair. “Guess so. I hope you’re up to it.”

“Oh, I think I’ll manage. As long as _you_ can get it up as well.”

If the bulge in his pants was any indication, that wouldn’t be a problem.

Sitting up, she placed a hand on his chest and leaned in to kiss him softly. His lips tasted of her. “Mmh,” she moaned, sliding her tongue against his lips and then inside when he opened his mouth. A short but passionate kiss that ended with him drawing away, cheeks pink. So shy, even after all they’d done. How adorable. “That was a little thank you,” she teased.

“What for?”

“For finding me this job, of course.”

“Heh.” He laughed. “No problem, mom.”

 

 

 


	3. Terra's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Saphron's secret being a little more open, Terra plans a big surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was commissioned by the original commissioner, who wishes to remain anonymous.

* * *

 

 

It had been a week since Saphron’s little secret became less of one, and although Terra now knew she watched videos of her little brother, it was still an embarrassing prospect to lay in bed with her and watch one together. Of course, Terra soon took care of that, bringing Saphron to a gasping and shaking orgasm with the use of the dildo Terra affectionally called `little Jaune`.

If there was one thing Saphron _did_ love about their new arrangement it was being able to snuggle up to a warm body afterwards. Jaune’s videos and her fantasies were great for bringing her to the edge, but neither wanted to spend any time with her afterwards and cuddle.

In that regard, Terra was better.

“You know, if I’d known you’d get like this I’d have introduced you to porn sooner.”

Embarrassment rushed through her and she poked her wife’s side.

“Sorry. Too soon?”

“Yes…” Forgiveness came quickly, and she wrapped an arm over Terra’s stomach, sliding it under her breasts. “Not that I don’t appreciate the midday cuddle, but shouldn’t you be at work? Did you book a day off?”

“Not quite…”

Sensing a sudden seriousness to the conversation, Saphron looked up. She hadn’t questioned why Terra stayed home today, assuming she’d taken a holiday, but now that she thought about it, the rip-roaring sex, the new videos and the bouquet of flowers the night before? Those all spoke of Terra buttering her up for something.

“Promise you won’t be angry.”

Saphron’s eyes narrowed. “That’s not the best way to start a conversation…”

“Promise you won’t get angry.”

“I’m promising no such thing.” Sitting up, Saphron planted her hands on her hips. “Terra Cotta-Arc. What have you done?”

Terra looked at her as the white sheets fell to her waist. “God, I love it when you call me that.”

Saphron slapped her hands away. “No. No distracting me. Talk.”

“Ugh. Saw through that one, did you?” Terra paused for a reply, but Saphron kept quiet, refusing to be baited. “Okay, saw through _that one_ as well. Fine. Hah. You know how I came home early the other day? Early enough to catch you with little Jaune balls deep in you?”

Her cheeks heated up, but she held her ground. “Yes.”

“Well, you were probably wondering just _why_ I wasn’t at work…”

“Yes. It crossed my mind. Somewhere amid the absolute panic and horror.”

“I quit my job last week.”

Saphron’s mouth fell open. “You quit!? B-But what about the rent? What about Adrian? W-We can only afford to live here because of your work. I… Why didn’t you tell me!?”

“Saph, baby, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Terra planted her hands on Saphron’s shoulders to keep her still. “Our finances are fine. More than fine. I quit a little over a week ago, but the reason I didn’t tell you and the reason I was still going out… it’s because I was visiting a solicitor.”

“A… A solicitor?”

“I’m suing the CCT,” Terra said. “Or I sued. It’s done. They settled.”

“W-What?” Saphron shook her head and growled, completely lost and beginning to feel frustrated for it. “Just, can you tell me the _whole_ story and stop dropping little one liners on me? I want a start, middle and a finish please!”

“Right. I guess that would be better.” Terra laughed. “Okay, so, and let me get this all out before you interrupt. Things at the CCT… They weren’t going as well as they could have. I was getting shafted on late-night shifts and extra work and overtime and I could never figure out why. I thought it was because I was the new kid for a while, but then more employees came on and I was still in the dog house.”

“There was a meeting recently,” she said. “It was to plan ahead for the next Vytal Festival, next time it’s in Atlas. We were talking about how we’d broadcast it and everything and there was a whole load of extra work to be done. Lots of overtime. I complained about always being asked to work the extra shifts and they said it couldn’t be helped because I didn’t have anyone waiting at home for me.”

Saphron’s mouth fell open. “But I-”

“Wait.” Terra placed a finger against her lips. “So, I told them about you, obviously, reminded them more like, because they _all_ know I’m married. And you know what they did? They laughed. Said our marriage wasn’t real and we were just overgrown teens experimenting.” Her eyes narrowed. “I was so fucking angry. And shocked. I looked around, waiting for everyone to be as offended as I was, and they weren’t. They were all laughing.”

“Terra…” Saphron’s heart broke and she reached out, drawing her furious wife in for a hug.

“I – I couldn’t believe it. I was so angry. I thought I knew those people, thought we were friends, and it turns out they’d all been laughing behind me back. And then I remembered last year when I was passed over for promotion, how the guy who won it had “strong family values” and I didn’t, and I remember thinking at the time maybe it was just because his kids were older and Adrian was so young, so we weren’t used to being parents.”

But it wasn’t, Saphron realised. It wasn’t because of Adrian at all, but because they were a same sex couple. Atlas, for all its progressiveness on the technological front, could be staunchly conservative. She hadn’t thought Argus was that bad, but then her neighbours were a young couple on one side and her mom and brother on the other.

“I’m so sorry,” Saph said, rubbing her wife’s back. “But why would I be angry at you for this?”

“Because I never told you…”

Saphron’s eyes snapped open. Oh. Yes, come to think of it that _was_ a good reason to be angry. Furious even. “Terra Cotta-Arc!”

“Me and my big mouth…” Terra pushed back. “Look, I couldn’t tell you. You’d have felt bad, and what would you have done, marched down there and given them a piece of your mind? All that would have happened is that we’d _both_ be miserable.”

“I could have helped make you feel better…”

“Nothing made me feel better than coming home and everything being _normal_. The last thing I wanted was reminding of work. Anyway, that’s over now. I told Jaune-”

“You told Jaune and not me!?”

“Because I wanted our relationship to be normal. It was easy with Jaune and he agreed it was best not to upset you.”

“That son of a bitch!”

“Oi.” Terra flicked her nose and Saphron yelped. “I know you’re angry on my behalf and I love you for it but stop looking for someone to punish.” She grinned. “They’ve been punished enough, believe me. Jaune convinced me to talk to a solicitor. I wasn’t going to at first, but he threatened to tell you if I didn’t.”

Saphron smiled proudly. “I retract my complaints. Jaune is best brother ever.”

“Anyway,” Terra rolled her eyes. “The solicitor said I had grounds for a suit, we went in, showed some evidence. Turns out not _everyone_ there was a bastard because a few testified, and when it became clear we were going to win, they settled to avoid their dirty laundry being aired. The old bosses are out, quietly fired, new ones are in and I was offered a nice fat cheque, including another one for suffering caused. AKA hush money.”

“And you took it?”

“I was convinced to. I didn’t want to at first, I wanted it all over the media, but the solicitor pointed out how vengeance wouldn’t make me feel any better, and the bosses responsible were being fired anyway. Making it public wouldn’t punish them as they’d already be gone. It would ruin the poor bastard put in charge when they left, who had nothing to do with insulting me in the first place. Really put it in perspective, you know. It’s not the CCT or the company that were prejudiced. It was the individuals in charge.”

Saphron hugged her wife. “That’s very mature. I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t very mature at the time. I wanted blood.” She laughed airily. “But it’s done now, and you and I, we are _set_ for the rest of our life.”

“Eh?”

“Two point three _million_ , Saph.”

“EH!?”

“CCT is a big issue and an international brand responsible for long-distance comms in _every_ Kingdom on Remnant. Plus, they’re trying to get more women and more young people into the career. This would have been a death knell for that. I actually won three but it’s two-point-three after solicitor’s fees.” Terra grinned wildly. “We’re rich, Saph. Stinking rich!”

Terra blinked.

“Saph? Saph? Hello…?”

She swayed off the bed.

“SAPH!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You better now?”

Saph glared at Terra from across the table, now dressed and sat with a mug of hot chocolate between her hands and a lovely bump on her head. She wasn’t angry about that so much as the massive grin on her wife’s face. “Stop enjoying my misery.”

“Oh sure, I come home to say we’re millionaires and you mope at me. Nice.”

“I’m still angry you suffered in silence without telling me.”

“Eh, and I’m still angry you were jerking off in private without telling me.”

Saphron’s face went pale. “I-”

“I mean, I wasn’t even invited to watch. Come on. You bent over a couch fingering yourself? That’s something I want to see.”

And just like that, she was annoyed again. “I was embarrassed,” she grumbled, “And for good reason. I shouldn’t be watching porn of my little brother, let alone getting off on it. Who could have expected it anyway? Who could have possibly thought _my bro_ would go into porn?”

Terra’s silence was just a little too awkward.

“Ahah… yeah… unexpected, eh?”

Her laugh was just a little too nervous, as well.

“Terra…” she warned.

“I _might_ have had an inkling.”

“Terra!”

“Okay, maybe more than an inkling.”

Saphron groaned and planted her face down on the table. “You knew!?”

“I knew he was working in porn, not that you were into it. _That_ came as a surprise, though I can’t blame you. He’s got a hot bod. I figured it was his secret to keep though, which is why I kept convincing you not to worry about his work.”

She ought to have known. Terra had been a little _too_ certain that Jaune was fine, and then a little _too_ accepting at discovering her watching his videos. There had been shock at finding her in that state, but none at actually seeing Jaune naked on the screen. The only reason she hadn’t cottoned on sooner was because she’d been on the back foot at having been caught.

“How did you know? How long?”

“From the start…”

“You saw his videos?”

Terra winced. “No. I may have… well, I may have been the one who actually _got_ him the job.”

Saphron’s mouth fell open. Heat crept up her neck to her cheeks as she stared at her wife as if she’d never seen anything like her before and wasn’t sure what to make of this strange alien creature. “Oh my God,” she moaned.

“It’s not that bad.”

“My brother went to my wife to get a job in the porn industry.”

“Okay, you’re making it sound bad.”

“My wife set my brother up with other women and I watched their videos.”

“Hey, hey, snap out of it.” Terra poked her hair. “I didn’t set him up per se, and Jaune didn’t ask. He doesn’t even know I had a hand in it.”

“He doesn’t?”

That made things slightly better.

“Nope. I know a guy. For no big dramatic reasons; he’s just someone I went to engineering school with. Anyway, he wasn’t as into it as I was, and he was a cool guy. We worked on projects together. We became friends. He came back to Argus recently to live here and was pretty cagey about his work. After a few drinks and chats he accidentally let it slip he’s in the adult entertainment industry.”

“He’s a porn actor?”

“A porn Director!” Terra laughed. “I was pretty shocked, and he was embarrassed, but I let it go. It’s cool, you know? I didn’t really ever think porn was my thing, but I’m not about to disparage a guy or girl for working in it. We never really brought it up again.”

“You didn’t go watch?”

Terra pulled a face. “What do you think I am? No, I didn’t. We were friends but I was never interested in him or his work. It only came up because I was digging, and he was drunk. I never brought it up again. At least… until Jaune came. He was looking for work and stuff,” she explained. “Trying his best, but you remember how it was, lack of qualifications and work history. Poor guy was really giving it his all but nowhere wanted him.”

“And you set him up in porn?”

“I _mentioned_ him in passing to my friend. Not in a `hey, can you give this guy’s dick a chance` kind of way.”

Saph giggled.

“More me just commiserating about how rough Jaune had it and my pal listening sympathetically. Then, he up and said if the kid wants to work and is legal, why not try it in the industry? I’ll admit, I was shocked at the idea at first. I mean, he’s your brother and kinda mine, too, or at least an in-law. I said no, but my friend gave me his card and said if Jaune ever wanted to try, he could. No pressure.”

“When was this?”

“Honestly, it was about two weeks after Jaune came to live here.”

Saphron thought back on the date. “It took him a month and a half to get a job.”

“Yeah. I sat on the card for a long time.” Terra shrugged uncomfortably. “I wasn’t sure what to do about it. Plus, it felt like an impossible thing to bring up. Long story short, I caved when Jaune started to really look down and slipped it into a pamphlet of job applications he brought home. A week later he had a job in the movie industry, and I did my best to pretend I didn’t know what that meant.”

Put like that, it didn’t sound nearly as embarrassing as she’d expected and she found herself relaxing a little, even laughing at the thought of Terra agonising over whether to give Jaune the card or not.

“It wasn’t funny at the time. I had no idea what to do.”

“You were very brave.”

Terra grumbled but accepted the patronising praise, too happy at the whole situation to be upset about a little teasing. Things were looking up for their family. With her set and their finances handled, they’d have so much more time together, not to mention money to support Adrian in whatever he wanted to be or do in life.

“It all worked out, though,” Terra said. “Jaune’s happy, we’re happy and you’re _definitely_ happy.”

Saphron slapped her wife’s arm again but couldn’t quite hide her laughter. “Fine. What now, then? Are you just going to sit around and do nothing at home? We can’t cuddle and watch porn all the time, as much as I might enjoy it. I still want to write my book, set for life or not.”

“Yeah, and I figure I’d get bored doing nothing.” Terra leaned back. “I guess I’ll take a week off and then look for work I actually like. Something fulfilling that I could do and enjoy. Something with less hours too,” she added, reaching out to hold Saphron’s hand. “I want to spend more time with you and Adrian.”

Smiling back, Saphron leaned over to kiss her wife.

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The “romantic moment” came without warning. Terra had been edgy all day, so obviously excited about something and hiding it that Saphron had been suspicious from the moment they woke up. Terra’s actions now hardly helped.

“Why am I dying my hair white?”

“It’s a disguise.”

“Yeah, I figure that,” Saphron said, looking at a strand of her now pure white hair. It was as white as a Schnee’s. “What I don’t understand is why this is necessary, or why you’ve dyed yours blonde.”

“Because I need to be disguised too.”

“You’re dodging the question.”

“I am. You’d think you would have caught on and stopped asking by now since it’s obviously I’m not going to tell you.”

Ugh. Terra could be ridiculous when she got in the mood. Still, she loved her for it and if Terra could sometimes be more childish than Adrian, it was only one of her best features. Speaking of Adrian, he was spending the day and night with Grandma and Grandpa Cotta, giving them the day off. That alone was the first sign Terra had something planned.

“And wear these,” Terra said, handing over a pair of blue-rimmed glasses. “Oh wow, you actually look really hot like that.”

“Do I?” Saphron inspected herself in the mirror and was forced to admit that she did do the look justice. The white hair combined with the blue glasses offset her natural complexion just enough to make her stand out. She looked like a Schnee, except a kind and friendly one, and that went a long way to thawing the coldness of her white hair. “Huh. I almost don’t recognise myself. Almost,” she added. “I’m not sure who you’re planning for us to fool here.”

“Who says I’m planning to fool anyone?”

“You did,” Saphron pointed out. “When you called this a disguise.”

“It’s nothing that serious. You know I’ve been looking for work I can do that I actually like?”

“Yes…”

“Well, I found one!”

“Right. And that deserves a disguise why?”

“Because I want _you_ to meet the people I work with, but everything is very hush-hush.” Terra made a shushing motion with a finger over her lips. Her hair had been dyed blonde, but she’d also sprung for some green eye contacts, giving her a very different look. “They basically said it’s part of the deal. I can show you, but you’ve got to be in disguise. This is more like an interview anyway. I don’t even have the job yet. And don’t worry, it’s wash-out dye.”

She knew that. It was the only reason Terra hadn’t taken a chair to the face when she’d come near her with it. _She’s definitely up to something,_ she thought. _But I guess it wouldn’t hurt to play along a little. Terra’s surprises are usually fun, and I did promise we’d spend more time together._

“Hm. Alright. I guess I can come cheer you on.”

“Great! And I might have told my new boss you’d help.”

“What!?”

“No time to explain! Let’s go!”

 

 

* * *

 

  

 

“The job is fairly simple, though we’re grateful for you agreeing to help either way. All you need to do is stand behind the camera and keep it in focus.” Terra’s new, or prospective, boss said. “Don’t worry about messing up. You wouldn’t be able to.”

“You don’t need me to focus it?”

“You’ll be running the wide angle shot,” the faunus explained. “We’ll have others focused on zooming in and dynamic angles, so you just focus on keeping it still. We’ll decide what viewpoints we’re using for each segment in post-editing.”

Saphron let out a breath of relief, grateful that she wouldn’t be put on the spot, though it was a little late for that. Terra had sprung this on her with no explanation whatsoever.

“Okay. I can do that.”

“Great.” He slapped her shoulder and grinned. “Thanks again for this. I know Terra, and I know how she likes to set people up without warning them. Don’t worry, you’ll do just fine.”

“Yeah. She didn’t even tell me about this job until the last second. What is she doing anyway?”

The faunus paused. “You don’t know…?”

“She said it was a surprise.”

“Oh.” He swallowed. “W-Well, far be it for me to ruin the surprise. Terra does as Terra will.” He looked away quickly and moved on. “Oh hey, the set is just through here. Let’s get you set up.”

Saphron’s eyes narrowed. Was he hiding something? Surely not.

He opened a door and gestured for her to step through. The first thing Saphron noticed were the cameras and lights. There were four cameras in total, each of various sizes. One was mounted on a fixed tripod, while another was hanging from a pulley system, a third was being held by someone, and the fourth was also on a tripod – but the tripod was on a small trolley with wheels, and the man behind it was testing the ability for it to extend up and down.

“This one is yours,” the director explained, indicating the stationary camera. “Just flick it on when we call for action and make sure it stays focused on the set. If the actors move off, follow them like this.” He held the handle on the back and tilted it, moving the camera smoothly. “They shouldn’t go far. We don’t tend to have a lot of set movement in this industry.”

“Really? I thought movies had a lot of movement…”

“Not _our_ kind of movie.”

“Your kind…?” For the first time, Saphron looked beyond the camera and to the set.

Her breath caught in her throat.

A bed.

But not just any bed. A bed that she had seen _time and time again_.

A hand settled on her shoulder. “Hi. Sally. Was it?”

She knew the voice even before she moved, but there was still a part of her that held out hope. That held out on a miracle. Saphron moved sluggishly, almost as if she were in a dream, turning slowly to see the smiling face of her little brother behind her.

A strangled sound slipped past her lips.

“Nice to meet you.” He held out a hand, somehow not recognising her. The hair and the glasses were different, sure, but she still couldn’t believe he didn’t recognise her. It seemed an impossible thing.

It took her a second to realise she hadn’t shaken his hand, and only because he lowered his awkwardly, grimacing.

“Right. I can imagine this is difficult for you. Tessa is your girlfriend. Right?”

Tessa?

Oh, you bitch.

“Wife, actually,” Saphron managed in a hoarse voice.

“O-Oh. Sorry.” He looked away and rubbed his head. “How do I say this? I’m the guy your wife is going to be acting with. Which… I’m guessing you’ve figured out already if your expression is anything to go by.”

Her expression? Her horror, shock and absolute panic?

No, this was Jaune. This was her idiot brother who, despite his incredible looks and body still had the intuition of a rock. He was the kind of guy who wouldn’t notice a girl who liked him if she tackled him and pushed his head into her boobs, so she could easily imagine him mistaking her mind-numbing terror for anger. Unfortunately, she wasn’t in the state of mind to appease him.

“I just want you to know that I respect the fact she’s taken. What we do here… it’s acting. Just that. I want you to know that no matter what it looks like, I’m not going to come between you and her.” Jaune laughed and tussled his hair. “I have a sister, actually. She’s in a relationship like you two are, and I know they love one another. I’m not some jock that’s going to get off on two girls together or think that I can fuck someone straight. That’s stupid.”

Oh God, and now he was being so nice and gentlemanly. Good on him for that, and Saphron was thrilled she’d looked after such a polite little brother, but did he have to keep making this more complicated?

Her mental gymnastics hadn’t yet considered the fact her wife was going to fuck Jaune, her brother.

And the boy – no, the man – she had a giant porn crush on.

It didn’t help that he was in a bathrobe at that very moment, or that having him finally in front of her in his porn star persona was doing terrible things to her stomach. It was flopping and flipping like a fish on dry land.

_Wow, his pecs are much bigger than they look in the movies._

Saphron’s brain fizzled.

“I’m not making this any better, am I?” Jaune sighed. “Just… Go easy on her, okay? I’m sure she loves you more than anything in the world.” He looked back as the director called out his name. “Looks like I need to go. It was nice meeting you.”

He held out his hand again, and this time Saphron had the presence of mind to shake it. If he noticed how sweaty her palms were, he didn’t comment on it. Or he assumed it was something else. Shaking visibly, Saphron hurried behind her camera, desperate to hide her conflicting feelings in pretending to fiddle with the controls.

Terra had brought her to a porn studio.

Jaune’s porn studio.

Terra was… She was applying to _become_ a porn actress alongside Jaune. Alongside her little brother.

The thought that her wife was cheating on her crossed her mind, but Saphron dismissed it. Terra said this was a surprise for her, and considering how obsessed she was with Jaune’s videos, it was obvious to see what the surprise was.

Terra thought seeing _herself_ in the video would turn Saphron on.

She wasn’t wrong.

The thought of it… there was some anger there, obviously, and some jealousy, but Saphron knew herself well enough to say that when the video came out, she’d be all over it. They’d played games in bed pretending Jaune was fucking them, using little Jaune as an imaginary aid. Saphron had gotten off more than once at the thought of Terra being bent over her and rammed from behind, made to scream into her mouth as Jaune dumped load after load into her womb.

But those were just fantasies! Fantasies were easy. Safe.

What the hell did Terra think was going to happen if Jaune recognised them!?

_He didn’t. He didn’t recognise me, his own sister, so he definitely isn’t going to figure out who Terra is._ Or Tessa, as she was going. Talk about lazy; she’d only shifted two letters one to the side on the alphabet.

“Everyone on scene! Cameras ready!”

T-They were starting? Already?

She wasn’t prepared!

Although, when was she supposed to be? What did she do? If she caused a scene now, Jaune would realise something was up. If he paid too much attention to her then he was bound to catch on. Terra acting with Jaune was better than Jaune discovering that she watched his videos. That she spent almost every night playing with a vibrator modelled after him.

Hands shaking, Saphron slipped behind the camera and focused it on the bed.

Was she really about to go through with this?

Yes…

What choice did she have?

Saphron bit down on a scream and aimed the camera towards Terra as she stepped onto the set. Or Tessa as it now was. Her wife had dyed her hair blonde and worn makeup to subtly change the shape of her face, but to Saphron it was so obvious that she didn’t understand how Jaune hadn’t figured it out yet. Terra was wearing a black gown that clung to her curves, and as she sat down on the bed and brushed her hair away, she stared directly into the camera.

Directly into Saphron’s eyes.

Terra knew. She’d planned this. Saphron shook, holding onto the camera for support as her knees knocked together.

Jaune entered the scene. He said something to Terra and her back. Saphron saw their mouths open and close but the words were lost to the pounding of her own blood in her ears. Everything was a dull roar as she waited for her guilty little secret to be revealed and for Jaune to hate her for it.

And then her wife was kissing her brother. Slowly, messily, passionately. It was a porn kiss. The kind where the lips barely touched and the tongues did most of the work outside the body, rubbing sensuously against one another as the two traded spit.

It was fake. Staged.

Hot.

Saphron began to breathe heavily. A small sound escaped her.

That was her wife out there. Her wife making out with her brother. Jealousy stirred up inside her like an angry green animal, but she wasn’t sure in what way it was directed. She wasn’t sure who she was jealous of.

Who did she want to replace herself with in that scene?

Jaune?

Or Terra…?

Terra turned Jaune’s body to the side and wrapped an arm around his neck, positioning herself so that she could stare directly into the camera Saphron was operating, directly into Saphron’s eyes, making sure she could see every little bit and making sure she knew Terra was aware of it. There was no mistaking the intent there, the message.

Suddenly, Terra pushed him away. Down. Down onto the bed. Her knees moved up as she sat herself on his lap as Jaune lay under her, running one finger down from his lip to his neck, then down his chest, peeling open the bath robe he wore as she traced a pattern down his hard abs towards the belt that held the robe together.

Was she really going to open it? Was Terra really going to undress her brother in front of her?

Again, Terra looked up, biting her bottom lip seductively as she looked directly at Saphron, pausing to push her hand flat against Jaune’s stomach, spreading her palm over his skin and testing him with her nails.

Saphron’s fingers itched to do the same.

Sat atop Jaune’s thighs, Saphron brought both hands to the hem of her dress and drew it up, slowly exposing her flat stomach and round breasts, clad in a black brassiere that she recognised. It was one of her favourites, one she often thought Terra looked sexy in. Terra’s eyes were fixed on the lens as she unhooked it behind her, removed it and then tossed the lingerie in Saphron’s direction.

It was as good a message as anything else, and as Terra slowly lowered herself down, pushing her breasts against Jaune’s face, she kept her eyes on Saphron’s.

Jaune leaned up to meet Terra, taking one of her breasts in hand and licking on her dark nipple.

Her whimper was concealed by Terra’s, the two of them sounding in unison.

Gasping, Terra held his head with both hands, pulling him into her as he nibbled and bit at her skin, performing for the cameraman knelt beside the bed, zoomed in on the glistening nub of sensitive flesh his tongue was stimulating. Saphron felt her own harden under her blouse, poking painfully against the coarse fabric.

“Ahhh!” Terra moaned, running her nails down Jaune’s back. They reached the belt behind him and tugged on it, slowly removing it and letting his gown fall open. Not letting his head leave her breasts, Terra used one hand to fish out Jaune’s cock.

It stood up and at attention between her legs, leaning against Terra’s lingerie and stomach as if it were her own. The scant few inches from it being outside and inside of her seemed too few for Saphron, and she found herself moving forward, incidentally taking the camera with her without realising.

Gods, it was even more beautiful in person. Even more perfect against her wife’s stomach. One of Terra’s hands rubbed over it, squeezing its length against her panty-clad skin. A little bit of precum dripped from the tip, and Saphron caught the damp sheen of it just below Terra’s bellybutton. She licked her lips, wishing she could lick that off her wife.

Terra pushed Jaune back down suddenly and raised one knee, backing up and crawling over him so that her face hovered over his hard dick, and Terra’s hips were above his face in a sixty-nine position. She shook her ass for the camera, for Saphron, and Jaune’s hands slowly stroked up her thighs to grip it. His fingers hooked into her black panties, drawing them ever so slowly down Terra’s smooth legs.

There, right in front of the camera, her wife’s glorious pussy glistened.

It was something Saphron had never thought another person would see, let alone something she would be recording for anyone and everyone to look at. _Oh my God,_ Saphron thought, eyes growing wide. _This is going to be broadcast out to thousands of people. T-They’re all going to see my brother and wife having sex._

Swallowing, Saphron let a hand creep down her stomach. It was dangerous, way too dangerous, but she couldn’t help herself. Using the camera tripod as cover, she worked her hand under her shirt and down the hem of her skirt and began to rub herself. The feeling of her fingers through her cotton underwear was electric.

Terra knew what she was doing. Her growing smile as good as confirmed it.

Her eyes locked on Saphron’s from under her own body, looking all the way back as she brought Jaune’s delectable cock in front of her lips and blew on it softly. Never once did her eyes leave Saphron’s, never once did she look away, except for a brief moment where her eyes trailed down Saphron’s body, down to the hand hidden under her skirt peeling aside her panties and touching her sensitive folds.

_Naughty Saphron,_ her eyes seemed to say.

“You’re naughty too,” Saphron whispered, leaning against the camera a little more.

Terra’s tongue darted out and tasted Jaune.

Saphron’s mouth watered.

It must have tasted good. It almost had to. Terra lapped at him, swallowed, and then licked again, this time from the bottom of his cock to the top. Happy with the taste, she kissed his head softly and then pushed her own down, taking him slowly into her mouth. Saphron knew Terra could because she’d used Jaune’s dildo on her before without trouble.

Slowly, torturously so, Terra took his formidable length inside of her mouth.

Meanwhile, Jaune had brought his hands up to gently part Terra’s lips. His hands were big on her and he drew her hips down, obscuring Saphron’s view of her wife deepthroating her brother and replacing it with the equally alluring view of her brother running his tongue up her wife’s snatch. Little beads of light were collected on his tongue as he did, while Terra’s lips glistened with a combination of her own arousal and his saliva.

It wasn’t rushed or messy. Jaune licked at her slowly, ensuring that his tongue was always visible along with Terra’s snatch. Ensuring that the audience, and Saphron, had the perfect view of what was going on.

Terra moaned around Jaune’s cock as her head bobbed up and down, slathering it in her saliva even as Jaune worked his own tongue against her folds, making her legs shake and quiver. Terra wasn’t faking her arousal. She knew enough to recognise the obvious sighs and she’d _never_ drawn that kind of reaction from her wife. Not as easily as Jaune was.

More words passed between them, but she still couldn’t hear them. Saphron moaned a little when they stopped licking and sucking on one another however, then slapped a hand over her mouth when she realised it.

Luckily, they hadn’t heard.

Or seen her, despite how her wrist was working faster than ever. Under her skirt, she drew her underwear to the side and slipped a finger inside herself, twitching slightly and biting down on a gasp. Here she was, masturbating in public while her wife was having sex with her brother.

It was so wrong. It was so damn wrong.

But there was no stopping herself. Her finger wasn’t enough and she added another, hissing through gritted teeth. She wished so badly that she could have her toy here, or better yet Jaune’s tongue like Terra had. Just the thought of it had her rolling her hips, grinding her pelvis into the palm of her hand and coating it in her juices.

On the bed, Terra pulled off of Jaune, licking and suckling one last time on his length, then planting a soft kiss on it. She moved her legs over, turning so that she could sit atop Jaune and then pushing up onto her knees, taking his glistening cock in hand and positioning it under her, pointing up into her slick entrance.

Saphron’s heart froze in her chest.

Was she… Was she about to do it? Really do it?

Terra’s eyes met her own. The two stared at one another, though everyone else might have thought it her looking into the camera still. Slowly, never once breaking eye contact, Terra lowered herself down onto Jaune’s hard shaft, pushing it up inside of her.

An inch at first. A gasp. Eyes on hers.

Then another. Terra shivered, bit her lip and looked at Saphron through her lashes.

An inch further. The third was painful. Not for Terra, but for Saphron, who quivered behind the camera and added another finger. It wasn’t enough, though, and Saphron whimpered as Terra remained there, only three inches inside of her.

Terra looked straight at her, waiting. Expectant.

Oh God. Did she… No, surely not.

Except that this was Terra. Of course she did.

Through the fear, Saphron refused to admit that the thought excited her. It was bad enough that Terra was doing this, cucking her, but then, was it cucking if she wanted it too? Now this? Did the humiliation know no end?

Was it humiliation if the thought of it turned her on so badly?

Saphron shivered and reached down with her other hand. Touching the bottom of her tartan skirt, she drew it up slowly, showing Terra her smooth thighs, wet from her own juices. Anyone else could see her if they cared to look, but she knew they wouldn’t. Who would think to look at a camerawoman when two people were having sex in front of them?

Emboldened by the thought and with her mind hazy with the need to see Jaune fuck Terra properly, Saphron raised her skirt all the way, showing her white underwear pulled aside, a little blonde hair, and three of her fingers working in and out of her hungry cunt.

Terra’s smile widened.

She slammed down on Jaune’s cock.

Saphron’s body shook so hard it might as well have been her. Her walls clamped down on her fingers and she fell forward onto the camera, relying entirely on the tripod legs to keep her upright. She had no idea if the microphones could hear her panting.

Probably.

Gods, what if she could hear herself on the finished video? What if everyone heard a horny camerawoman fingering herself to two porn stars having sex? What if the knew those porn stars were her wife and brother respectively?

Saphron groaned.

Loudly.

One of the interns heard it and glanced over. She tried to pull her hand back and the skirt down, but her body wasn’t working properly, and she just stood there, caught. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. He looked up to her, shocked.

She looked back, face red, eyes hazy, unable to stop. Unable to stop touching herself like a dirty little slut. Terra had made her this way. Jaune had made her this way.

And they were fucking so wildly before her that she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Ignoring the man watching her and ignoring the fact he was at all, Terra bunched her skirt up against her stomach and openly masturbated, hips bucking against her hand as she watched Jaune and Terra.

Terra bounced up and down on Jaune’s shaft, gripping her breasts with both hands tightly as she rose and fell, drawing it out of her and then slamming it back inside. Jaune bucked up into her as she did, pushing her higher and ensuring the camera, and Saphron, caught the perfect shot of his glistening shaft disappearing into her wife’s hungry sex. It swallowed him so easily despite his size and girth. All that practice with their toy ensured it.

“Ah! Ah! It’s so good!” Terra moaned, drawing Saphron’s eyes higher and reminding her that Terra was watching her every reaction. Had been watching even as Saphron became fixated on her brother’s cock. Terra smirked at the camera, at her, telling her she knew _exactly_ what she’d been feasting her eyes on.

Jaune’s hands came up to grip and squeeze Terra’s breasts, allowing her to plant her own down on his chest and ride him all the harder, rolling her hips against his as she thrust down, causing a loud slapping sound to echo across the set. Saphron could _hear_ how wet Terra was. Probably as wet as she herself was.

“Mhm. Mm.” Terra’s eyes closed and she dropped her head, finally forced to break eye contact with Saphron if only because she couldn’t ignore the pleasure she felt. “Hah… Ah… Oh…”

The moment of weakness was enough for Jaune. Holding onto Terra’s hips, he pushed up suddenly, rolling her onto her back beneath him – still so close to Saphron’s camera that she could see ever bead of sweat on their bodies. Jaune pulled out of Terra as he laid her down, his length shimmering in the bright light of the set.

He pushed Terra down and used his other hand to spread her legs apart and align himself once more, pushing back in so quickly that the whole thing only took a few seconds. Seconds that felt like minutes as Saphron pressed her forehead against the camera and worked a fourth figure into herself, curling them to brush against that sensitive spot, imagining that it was _her_ on that set, and that Jaune was squeezing his fat cock into her pussy.

As Jaune began to thrust into her wife all the harder, Terra’s body shook. Her head fell back over the edge of the sheets, looking back and up at Saphron with hazy eyes and a wide, lusty smile. She took in the open masturbation, the dampness and even the fact that Saphron had pushed her panties down to her thighs now, revealing her own pussy as she rubbed and leaked all over her own hand.

Terra’s smile was so big, so proud.

“Hmmmm,” she moaned, running her tongue across her lips. It was impossible to tell if Terra meant Jaune or Saphron, or maybe even both. “That’s good. So good. Harder. Faster.”

“Harder?” Jaune laughed.

_Harder_ , Saphron agreed, shaking violently as she fucked herself. The cameraman from before was watching, and worse, he’d moved the camera towards her.

He was videoing her.

_Nooo…_ Saphron closed her eyes and tried to stop herself, tried to run away and hide.

But she couldn’t.

She kept going, holding her skirt up still and not even _trying_ to cover herself. She wanted to fall to the floor, spread her legs and just go at it, but that would have drawn Jaune’s attention. Not that he wouldn’t see this. Biting her lip, she whimpered through gritted teeth.

Jaune was fucking Terra in front of her, and she was touching herself in front of him.

“Hngh. Hngh.” Jaune ploughed into Terra so hard her breasts shook. Terra’s hands gripped the sheets on either side of her, legs locked around his waist as he filled her entirely. “Ah. Ah! Hah! Hmmmmmm!”

“Hah,” Saphron moaned, unable to stop herself. “Mmhm. Mm.”

“I’m going to cum,” Jaune grunted.

Saphron’s eyes widened.

Terra’s closed. “Inside. I want it inside.”

“Y-Yes…” Saphron whispered. “Inside me…”

Jaune hammered into Terra all the harder, shaking the entire bed as his powerful muscles bulged, locking her in place. He groaned one last time and thrust into her all the harder, hilting himself in Terra’s dripping pussy and unleashing himself.

There was nothing to see but everything to imagine. Terra’s eyes grew wide and her mouth opened, revealing the utter bliss that Saphron longed to experience herself. Her wife’s eyes closed as she moaned out loud, clinging onto Jaune as he fell onto her, kissing at her neck.

Jaune was cumming in her wife. Breeding her.

And here she was, body rigid as her own orgasm washed over her. She gasped and let go of her skirt, biting down on her hand as her juices squirted out into her palm and spilled down onto the floor. Past the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, she saw the cameraman zoom in on her, capture everything.

“Hmmm.” Terra’s eyes opened, catching Saphron’s once more. “I can feel it filling me. It’s so warm and sticky.”

“Ah,” Saphron moaned, twitching once more, knees shaking badly.

Jaune pulled out of Terra and stepped off the bed, hurrying around to hold his wet cock in hand toward her lips, right in front of Saphron’s camera, so close that she could have touched him. So close that she could _smell_ his cum.

Terra parted her lips, taking it into her mouth.

All the while, her eyes remained locked on Saphron’s.

“And that’s a cut!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Saphron trembled and shook behind the camera, panting harshly into her arm and using the camera to keep herself standing. It was all she could do, even if she wanted nothing more than to run away and hide. She just stood there, holding on as Jaune and Terra left and as the director came to talk to the individual cameramen. She stood there with juices coating her hand and her breath coming out in harsh, throaty gasps.

The one who had taken the video of her looked her way and continued to record as she reached down to her panties and drew them back up under her skirt. With the sex over and her body sated, the embarrassment came back in full, leading to her turning around and hiding her face in the camera, unable to face the man who she’d so casually pleasured herself in front of.

What would she even say?

When the director got to her, he had to pry her white knuckles off the handle. At least he hadn’t realised what she’d done, though he would soon enough. Hopefully not until she’d had a chance to run away and never come back.

“Ter- Tessa is waiting for you in the trailer,” he said, showing that he knew. Of course he knew. He saw her anger and cut her off. “It’s not my business to get involved. She organised this. I just helped a friend out. If you want answers, you’ll have to confront her.”

He was right. Shaking with anger now as well as fear, Saphron stormed away from the director, ready to corner her wife and demand an explanation for this… this insanity. What had she been thinking? How had she _possibly_ thought this was a good idea?

The trailer door – more of a changing room, really – slammed open and Saphron stormed inside, ready to start screaming.

And then she froze.

Terra was there, sat on a seat leaning back with her legs spread. She was naked still, glistening with sweat – both her own and Jaune’s – and smelling so heavily of him that Saphron almost imagined he was in the room with them.

“I saved some for you.”

Saphron didn’t know what she meant at first, until she looked closer. Terra’s hand was over her pussy, two fingers blocking her passage, around which a thick white liquid seeped. Jaune’s cum. His seed. It was still in Terra.

“Come and get it, Saph,” Terra said, leaning back and spreading her lips.

A long white strand of viscous fluid dripped down from her snatch, threatening to touch the floor.

It never made it.

All her rage and embarrassment were thrown aside as her knees hit the floor, her hands Terra’s thighs and her tongue darted down to catch that strand on her tongue. It was bitter and sweet, nothing and everything, hot and cold. Raising her head, Saphron caught it all in her mouth, swallowing her brother’s cum as it seeped from Terra’s body.

Reaching her wife’s parted lips, Saphron stared at what remained, at the white that dotted Terra’s pink flesh and the scent of sex and sweat that covered her. Her entire body trembled, eyes becoming lidded as it overcame her.

Terra’s hand settled on the back of her head, drawing her in.

“It’s all for you, Saph. All of it.” Terra smiled. “Help yourself.”

Unable to control herself, Saphron dove in.

Terra’s head fell back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written solo play, which was kind of difficult for me. I hope I did a decent job, because I'm genuinely unsure if it worked or not!


End file.
